Only Time Will Tell
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: Craig is blowing the world away with his music. Ellie is conquering the world with her pen in hand. Could these two end up together after all? Future AU. CraigxEllie Rated T for later chapters NOW COMPLETE!
1. This is Your Life

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Any copyright infringements are unintentional. In other words, I own nothing.

_Summary: Craig is blowing the world away with his music. Ellie is conquering the world with her pen in hand. Could these two end up together after all? Future AU. CraigxEllie_

_A/N: Okay... I am leaving my comfort zone in fanfiction. I have never wrote anything for Degrassi before... ever. Matter of fact, I have only written for The Office, a smart, hysterically funny sitcom on NBC... check it out. But back to Degrassi, it is a guilty pleasure, one I'm have been feeling a little disappointed in recently. I'm not here to bash the show, I'm simply here to write a fiction about the best couple in my opinion... Craig and Ellie. If you're not interested, please stop reading now. You have been warned._

* * *

The feedback from the speakers rang through the stadium, sending an unpronounced alarm to the attendees, alerting them that the time had arrived, that the moment was here, that Craig Manning would be gracing them with his presence, that life would begin from stage left and end on stage right.

Craig watched from the left wing, giving his guitar one final tune up before he walked out. He smiled down on the fiberglass, watching the light from above hit the panel and shine to the heavens. He only felt home with it in his hands, knowing that every question could be answered there. It held only the truth and shined like justice, and it made every dark shadows become a faint memory. In the moments before he approached the stage, he had this clarity that couldn't be matched. It was in those times that he saw his life in perspective, when he looked at his decisions and his choices and realized his place in the world. But only than did he hear the roar of the crowd, the hum of the speakers and the rhythm of his heartbeat and knew that his life was like his music, infinite.

He looked to his left and saw his roadie, Ted, standing with a clipboard in his hand, signaling to the other stage hands that he was going to march on stage and he took on final breath, _This is your life, Craig Manning. Weird, right?_ And as he took the stage and played the first chord to the opening song, the deafening volume took hold of the moment, taking him along for the ride.

* * *

The wind awakened the trees, breathing life into the quiet village in the obscure outback of Zimbabwe. The sound of the distant conversations of wise visionaries could be heard from the very spot that a red-haired woman sat, watching the world from her notepad, describing it with her wit and knowledge and adjusting to the optimistic presence with her long-obstructed cynicism. She smirked at her surrounding, taking it all in, wondering how the hell Ellie Nash ended up here.

She watched as a mother and child gathered firewood from the nearby forest, collecting for their family, smiling and waving at the visitor from the West, and knowing that she wouldn't cause them any harm. Ellie smiled back, feeling welcomed by them and knowing that they felt the same. She closed her eyes again, breathing in the smells and the sir of these people, knowing that it would end tonight. She sighed, remembering her flight in the morning, having to leave these people that welcomed her for the past two weeks. She had come to know their rituals and patterns and in her short time there, she had felt a sense of home. She looked down at her notepad, touching her words with her fingertips and almost reliving each experience. She had only ever felt close to a home with her pen in her hand, knowing that her voice could describe her thoughts the way the written word could. There was a sense of a harmony, and rhythm and unity that made every sentences and phrase meaningful, not only to herself but to the world.

As she noticed one of the village's leaders leave his home and beckon Ellie to come in, she smiled and nodded, taking in each step she made closer to him. She hitched up her worn-out messenger bag and let a smirk rest on her lips. Moments like this, when she felt so far removed from her normal made her stop and think, _Ellis Nash, you are a world-renowned journalist. This _is _your life._ As she approached the door, she noticed the smiling faces at her arrival, taking it all in at once.

* * *

_That's it for now. I don't want to give too much away without seeing if it's worth it. I hope you like this little sneak peek and I hope I haven't made a huge mistake on this... only one way to prove me wrong._

_There's a little periwinkle box over there in the bottom left corner... take two seconds and let me know if I should continue. _

_THANK YOU FOR READING!!_


	2. This is the Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I only own the memories its inflicted on my heart. **_

_A/N: Okay... I received three reviews. Thank you! I know that this couple might seem a little dated, but I figured, what the hell? Okay, enough of my ranting, here is the next installment._

* * *

Sweat beads cascaded down his eyebrow, leaving a small puddle of nerves at the head of the bed. He twisted and turned, trying to escape his reverie when a subtle knock from the door resounded throughout the spacious room. "Hey, wake up sleeping beauty." Craig opened his eyes, blinking up at the ceiling and tried to gain consciousness. "C'mon, the crew's loading up. We gotta get down there before all the food's gone!" Craig smiled, listening to his friend's, Pete, persistent whining. It was a daily ritual to be awakened by the pathetic attempts from his drummer.

"I'll be out in a minute." Craig sat up and swung out his long limbs, shaking at the ungodly hour. Normal people shouldn't wake up at five in the morning. He reached for a shirt that hung on the back of a nearby chair, giving it a quick sniff before putting it on his back. He chuckled, wondering why he ever bothered to bring clothes from one hotel to the next when he would only rotate the same three shirts for weeks. He stuffed his feet into some sandals he had at the foot of the bed and threw on his skullcap and sunglasses, his incognito attire. He knew it wasn't much to distract himself from his entourage of roadies, managers and band mates, but to view the world through a tinted shade was too irresistible to pass up. He opened the door, smirking at Pete, who resorted to sitting in front of the doorway. "Dude, it's only bagels and cream cheese. It's not the end of the world."

Pete stood up and looked at his friend with slitted eyes, "Yeah, a cream-cheesed bagel that will carry us until London. Remember?"

Realization plastered Craig's face, "Oh shit. I completely forgot." He shrugged, pulling Pete up by his arm, "Well, c'mon. Those bagels aren't gonna eat themselves."

"Now he wants to go." Pete jogged to catch up with Craig, who was halfway down the long corridor.

* * *

Vibrations from a herd being flocked a few yards away awakened Ellie from her restless night of sleep. She had grown tolerant of the unforgiving heat and sizzling sun for the past few weeks, granted that it gave her an unmistakable tan. She despised the UV rays to touch her porcelain complexion, but over the years, she had found some sort of liberating feeling of letting the elements effect her, not only her surroundings. She blinked away the silent shadows of her dream and sat up in her makeshift mattress, greeting the day with her patented smirk that only Ellie Nash could deliver. She looked at her watch and knew that her Sky Port would be taking her to the airport in under an hour. She looked to her left, nodding at her bags she packed the night before and making her way across towards the door.

The light hit the trees in the distance as she watched the herder take the cattle to the other end of the farm. She smiled as the herder waved at her. She returned it, letting the early morning sun rest on her shoulders, greeting the day and giving the people farewells. She strolled to the next small house, smiling as the children ran into her arms. She took in their smells and let her senses breathe in their presence. She was going to miss them all, one in particular who adopted on calling her Ellie. She had gone by Eleanor for a number of years now professionally, thinking that 'Ellie' had seemed so childish and juvenile. Only until she heard it again did she realize how far she had come in such a small time. The truth was, she would give anything to be that kid from Toronto who played in a band.

The mother of the family walked around, smiling broadly. "Dumela, Eleanor. O tsogile jang?"

"Dumela, Chipo. Re teng." Ellie smiled as she walked toward her in a womanly embrace. Chipo was one of the first to greet her here in the small community in Binga. She had showed her the lake and had welcomed her into her home when Ellie's housing accommodations weren't prepared. She loved the hospitality that seemed to be instilled in everyone here. She watched as the family settled at the table and chanted a blessing over the bounty. She was going to miss these people. She was offered some food, taking it graciously and headed back to her room for her belongings. As she heard the distant honk from the airport vehicle in the distance, she said her final farewells to the family. "Sala sentle!"

"Tsamaya sentle, Eleanor!" She waved as she walked toward the small dirt path down the small hill. She held a small frown as she marched to the car, hearing the resounding farewells. One in particular made her halt as it grew louder, "Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!" Ellie turned toward the little girl, whose tears streaked her chestnut cheeks. She ran into Ellie's arms, holding her for dear life. "Don't go."

Ellie felt tears welling in her eyes, frightened to let show her attachment to the young child. She let go for a moment to wipe away her cheeks, "Sala sentle, Daya." She gave the young girl a quick peck on the cheek and waved goodbye.

Daya hiccuped, "Tsamaya sentle, Ellie." She wiped her own tears away, but smiled when Ellie waved one final time, getting into the backseat. As the small community grew smaller in the distance, Ellie wiped another fallen tear, sighing as she closed her eyes, knowing that her flight to London would be a long one.

* * *

Craig strummed on his strings, humming a new tune he'd been working on for a few hours, since leaving Berlin that morning. He looked around, chuckling at the intense game of backgammon Pete and Patrick, the bassist was playing across from him, were in the middle of. "Why are you guys playing that weak game?"

Pete scoffed, "You're only calling it weak because you suck at it."

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, dude. The great Craig Manning sucks at backgammon." He gave a high five to Pete, who smiled at his comeback.

Craig shook his head, "You guys are dorks. You should be playing a real man's game like Poker -

"Or Go Fish."

"Or Old Maid."

Pete and Patrick continued to laugh as Craig rolled his eyes, "Complete morons."

Pete shrugged, "That's why we chose to be rock stars. You don't have to be a genius to rock."

Patrick nodded, "Right on, man!" Giving a well-deserved high five to Pete.

Craig chuckled, "Why do I bother?"

Pete gave him a mock shocked expression, "Sorry, grandpa. I thought you were twenty-nine, not ninety-nine."

Craig scoffed, "Wow, and you came up with that all by yourself, too?"

Pete threw a crude hand gesture toward Craig, "Bite me."

Craig chuckled, "Nice one."

Patrick chuckled as he grabbed some chips from the back cabinet. He took a seat next to Craig, "So, what that you're working on?"

Craig shrugged, "I don't know yet." He continued to hum when Robert, Craig's latest manager took a seat at the booth across from Pete.

"What's up, fellas?" He looked around, "Where's Andrew?"

Craig budded his head toward the back, "Still sleep."

Robert nodded, "Cool. So, the driver said we should be heading into London soon."

Craig nodded, "I still don't understand why we had to drive to London, taking a ferry and everything."

Robert sighed, "I told you, the charter planes couldn't fly out because of the goddamned storm over Belgium. Nothing's flying out until Monday and we need to get back to the States by then. Hence, we're on wheels."

Pete shrugged, "Whatever. I like being on the bus."

Patrick chuckled, "Who _likes_ traveling on the bus? No one likes being on a bus. It's small, it's uncomfortable, it smells -

Craig scoffed, "That's mostly you, dude." Both Robert and Pete chuckled.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "The point is, no one likes being dragged around."

Craig sighed, "Would you pipe down! It's not that big of a deal."

Patrick crossed his arms, "So... why did you ask?"

Craig looked up from his guitar for the first time, "Just wondered, if that's alright with you."

Patrick smiled shrugging, "Hey, whatever man. It's your tour, right? So... whatever."

Craig sighed, hating when the other band mates rubbed it in that it was _his _tour on _his_ bus with _his_ band. Craig knew that in the back of his mind, he liked to think that he deserved a lot of what he had, going through a lot to get this far in his life, but on a more personal note, he still felt that everything was happening to someone else, still feeling like that kid who played in his stepfather's garage back in Toronto, and a small part of him still wishing it was true.

* * *

Ellie dragged her messenger bag and a small carry-on, looking around for her gate. She had just left the check-in, making her way through the main court. She spotted an record store and smiled, finding herself drawn to the compact discs and dusty vinyl. She appreciated the physical evidence of music, not like the rest of the world with their digital scans on their hand held devices. Music wasn't just the sound of a tune, but it was the presence of something bigger than yourself and it couldn't be achieved with a small machine. She walked in, seeing some bands she recognized and others she didn't. She loved traveling to other countries and raiding their music shelves, finding it amusing the different types of music that was popular in certain regions and how they differed. Before she realized it, she stumbled across the Rock/Pop section. There were some recognizable faces, The Clash, The Misfits, White Stripes. She chuckled when she saw a old Billy Idol album tucked away on a shelf. However, her breathing halted when her eyes landed on another pair just as familiar as her own.

She pulled the CD from the shelf and looked at the back cover. It was Craig Manning's first album. She let a small smile play on her lips as she looked at the shiny plastic. She chuckled, remembering playing her first copy until it was warped slightly, knowing every lyric as well as she knew the letters on a keyboard. At the time, his music was the only way she could still be a part of him and have his presence around her. But eventually, she tried to separate herself from his life as best as she could over the years, always so afraid of finding herself drawn to him and getting hurt again. She bit her lip, going against her better judgment and walked up to the register, "I'd like to buy this." She looked around and snatched a pack of gummy worms from the counter, "And these too."

She walked down the massive hall, finding her gate at the very end and taking a seat, holding the bag in her hand. After settling, she knew she had about twenty minutes before they started to board. Taking out her old Walkman, knowing that it was a relic these days, she opened up the case and slid the disc in, letting the beginning chord take her away.

* * *

Craig walked off the bus in a back lot off the beaten path, gathering up his guitar and messenger bag and heading into the limo. He scooted over for Robert, Pete, Andrew, and Patrick as they made their way into the vehicle, promptly leaving after the last limb made it safely in. Patrick dug out his pick and strummed a bit on his bass, humming a tune from The Strokes. He chuckled as Pete started tapping his thighs along with the tune, as Andrew harmonized along with Patrick. Craig watched his band mates, finding a smile on his lips. He liked the people they were, people like him. To them, music wasn't just a hobby or a fun thing to do, music was their life. Music was what connected them to the world and to each other and music was their saving grace. In the end, music seemed to be the one thing that began and ended with them, and that's all Craig could ever hope for in a band.

As they pulled up into the airport, the driver leaned back, "Hey fellas, sorry to be the barrier of bad news, but the flight has been scrubbed until further notice."

Robert leaned forward, "What?! But why? I thought that it was clear over here."

The driver shrugged, "I just heard over the dispatch that the storm is heading west, coming over this way within a few hours. There's a few flights landing in London, but nothing taking off anytime soon."

Patrick scoffed, "Perfect."

Craig sighed, "So, how long until we can get back home?"

The driver shrugged "I'd say a few hours, give or take. Maybe not until morning."

The back of the limo had a resounded sigh, filled with snickers and smacking of the lips. Andrew, the keyboardist shook his head, "So much for making it for dinner time in New York."

Craig nodded, "Yeah. I was dreaming of some Gray's Papaya hot dogs."

"Me too, man." Patrick rubbed his stomach.

Pete shrugged, "So, what do we do know?"

Robert nodded, "That's what I'd like to know."

The driver nodded, "There's a VIP section that has been reserved for us to stay until the weather allows flights again. They have sleeping quarters as well if travel is suspended too long."

Robert sighed, "I suppose it'll have to do." He looked back at Craig, who hadn't said much since his complaint of lack of hot dogs. "You're gonna be okay?"

Craig shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm just really hungry."

As the car pulled up to the VIPs back entrance, Robert patted Craig on the back, "No worries, my boy. We'll find you some food."

They all walked into the spacious room, furnished with lounging seats and a platter of food. Several magazines and DVDs were also located on the coffee table, near a large gourmet coffee machine. In the center of the room stood a plasma screen television and a rather large sound system. The band looked around and nodded approvingly, racing to the spread on the long wooden table.

Craig laughed as Pete and Patrick wrestled for the shepherds pie, and grabbing some sparking water. Craig noticed a turkey sandwich and paired it with some chips, taking a seat next to Andrew, who was perusing the DVD collection. "Nice, _Reservoir Dogs_."

Pete chuckled, "Put it in, man. I love that movie."

As everyone settled into the couches, watching the opening scene, Craig looked around the room, finding a magazine on another table. The cover jumped out at him, not really knowing why until he flipped through the pages. Without thinking, he landed on her article. Just seeing her name was enough for him to suddenly feel weak in the knees. _Eleanor Nash_ When he first heard that she was starting to write for _News Week_, he thought it was a joke. He had always known her love for music and finding out that she decided against writing for those publications seemed foreign to him. He took a seat, scanning the article that he had read countless times since it came out a few weeks prior, remembering each phrase as if he had written them himself.

He chuckled, watching the guys become enraptured by the film, oblivious of his absence and took it to his advantage. He read it again, lingering on her name again and feeling a pang in his chest. For whatever countless reasons and mistakes he made in the past, letting her slip away had been his most damaging. She had been his rock for so long, being there for him when everyone else seemed to be overwhelmed, helping him through his darkest moments. She helped him with his breakup with Ashley and kept him in group. She never backed down to his yelling and screaming and frustrations, always there with a quick remark and a snide comeback. She was his constant, she was Ellie. And in a lot of ways, she was his Ellie. He'd never admit to anyone that he kept everything she had ever written, including some rare clips of her work from _The Core_, if only to have a piece of her with him always. One of his proudest moments was to hear of her winning the Pulitzer at age twenty-seven for her series of troubled youth during a two year study. Knowing that she was getting what she rightfully deserved made it all worth it. Turning the page, he closed his eyes briefly, having flashes of red cross his mind.

* * *

The plane landed in London, finding out her layover was delayed. She sighed as the crowd formed toward the exit of the plane. She chuckled, having listened to Craig's album a reported six times during her flight, taking two breaks to pretend she didn't want to hear it again. She collected her book and bags and headed out into the lounge, finding a seat near the windows. She settled in, knowing that the next flight wouldn't be until the weather had passed over. She opened up to her last page, debating to put on headphones again. After giving in, she slid them back on and listened to the first chord of the first ballad. She wouldn't admit it to anyone one else, but she had always believed that the song was about her.

* * *

Craig looked at the clock, noticing that three hours had gone by, and no news from the airport personnel had come through about the weather. He had enjoyed his time in Europe, but he had longed to feel the covers of his bed and be surrounded by his things, not on planes, buses or limos. He enjoyed his time with his band mates, who were more like his best friends then they could ever know, but having some alone time seemed much needed. Taking a cue from Robert, he headed toward the sleeping quarters, thinking that a few winks would do his body good.

* * *

The storm had lessened tremendously over the several hours that she was there. She had read a substantial amount in her book and had bought a much needed drink from the nearby bar. She smiled as she noticed the flight attendants begin to board. Without a second passing, the intercom came to life, announcing that several planes would start boarding within the next twenty minutes. Relief seemed to spread through the airport as smiling faces returned and laughter was heard down the hall. Ellie found her shoulders lose some tension, knowing that she would be in her bed again in only a matter of hours. As she arranged her bags closer to her, a ringing buzzed through her eyes. She halted, finding it hard to breath as she turned toward the sound. There in the middle of London Heathrow Airport stood Craig Manning. She knew his build as well as her own and knew his laugh as well as his first album. He was right there and as he turned around, his expression mirrored hers. "Ellie?"

* * *

Robert nudged Craig awake, "Hey, pal. The storm passed. They're letting planes fly out... finally. They said that we should be able to board our plane in about twenty minutes."

Craig stretched as he sat up, "Nice." He scratched the back of his head, sending his mass of curls into a frenzy. "I can taste those hot dogs right now."

Robert chuckled as he walked back out into the large room. Craig followed not too far behind as he watched the rest of the guys jumping up and down like schoolchildren. Patrick smiled, "We're finally getting the hell outta here."

Craig looked at the time, "I slept for three hours?"

Pete nodded, "Yeah, and you missed the best part of the movie, man."

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, dude. And we watched Willy Wonka."

Craig nodded, "Nice one. I didn't see it on the table."

Pete chuckled, "No, man. This jerk had it on him."

Andrew shrugged, "Hey, the movie is insanely sick. Total acid trip, man."

Craig chuckled as he looked around the room, "Well... I have to give you kudos for not trashing the room. Real rock stars you are."

Pete looked over at the nearby bucket of popcorn and knocked it over, "There, are you happy?"

Craig smirked, "Very." He looked through the window and saw the sun rising over the horizon, "Hey, I was wondering if I could stretch my legs a little bit outside."

Robert nodded, "Yeah." He threw him his cap and shades, "And put these on. We don't need any other distractions."

Craig grabbed them and headed out, being followed closely by Andrew. "See ya ladies in a minute." Craig gave a head bud to Leon, the taller bodyguard and Roy, the shorter one. "Want anything while I'm out there, fellas?"

Leon shook his head, "We're good, Craig."

Craig nodded and headed toward the exit. As he walked out into the large hall, he saw passersby walk right past him. He chuckled, finding it hysterical that he was practically walking around as plain as day and no one noticed, and he liked it that way. As he turned around however, he forgot how to breathe. Not twenty yards away from him stood Ellie Nash, the one that got away. It was unmistakable when he realized her similar shocked expression. The only thing that came to his mind was the name that haunted him in his dreams and the fiery red hair that followed him home. "Ellie?"

* * *

_And that's it for now. So... I wanted to at least leave it so you know where they are in their lives... sort of. I don't want to give too much away as of yet. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and if you have any suggestions or critiques, let me know by reviewing. It the best policy._

_PLEASE REVIEW!! _


	3. This is the Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I own my laptop... sort of. **_

_A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. You guys are awesome. I've become pretty inspired to post more frequently, which is a feat for me. I usually don't update that quickly, but I can't help it with this story. Again, thank you to those who've reviewed and alerted this story. I hope it meets your expectations. Now... on with the show._

* * *

Her name stayed in the air for several moments, holding them both in a silent vortex. Neither one spoke again, only the subtle sound of renewed breath between was exchanged. Andrew, who was standing next to Craig looked at the red head. He smirked and nudged his friend, "You know her?"

Craig flinched slightly and looked at Andrew, "Um... yeah." This was the motivation he needed to walk toward her, feeling every muscle move within him. He hesitated slightly, fearing she might runaway, "Ellie?"

Ellie watched as Craig came toward her, feeling her throat constrict while trying to form any sort of sound. She had resulted to a simple nod, tucking her longer red hair behind her ear. She felt like she was sixteen years old all over again, standing in front of the school's resident heartthrob. As he drew closer, she couldn't help but feel those familiar butterflies that she forgot existed erupt within.

Craig looked down at Ellie, trying not to remove his shades, wanting to look at her as he always had. He felt himself shake slightly, looking at the woman she'd become and not knowing what do with his hands. He couldn't remember a time when he had been so nervous, but looking at her now, there was no other way to be. Looking at her again, he realized that there was still the silence from before, now desperate to fill it, he let escape a singular, "Hi."

Ellie smiled up at him, fidgeting slightly at her waist. She couldn't remember the last time she reached there, knowing she only did when she was severely stressed or nervous. Now, standing in front of Craig after all these years seemed to pretty much define nervous. She cleared her throat, letting out a faint, "Hi."

Before he knew what came over him, he threw his arms around her, "Oh my God, it's really you, Ellie." He buried his face in the crock of her neck, "I can't believe it's really you."

Ellie, overwhelmed by the gesture, crooked out, "Yeah, I know." She allowed herself to return it, feeling her whole body relax instantly. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but was only mere seconds. Not wanting to, she pulled away slightly, "My God, look at you." He pulled away as well, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Andrew came up beside him. Ellie looked in Andrew's direction and immediately recognized him from many publicity photographs. She smiled in his general direction, looking back at Craig. She couldn't help but chuckle, looking at the man that he had grown into, and still being able to see the boy he once was. "Shouldn't you be a little more discreet... you know... honestly?" She eyed the top of his head, "A skullcap and shades."

Craig smiled, making a slight shrug, "What can I say... I'm an original."

Ellie scoffed, "Or that thick-headed."

Craig made a mocked wounded expression, "Ouch, Nash. I thought you'd at least humor me."

Ellie smirked, "Not a chance. Besides, that hat is hideous." She shook her head, uncertain how in the several seconds of their reunion, it felt like they hadn't been separated at all.

Craig shook his head, unable to comprehend how natural it seemed to be with her again, even if they hadn't seen one another in so long. "What are you doing here?"

Ellie smirked, "I could ask you the same thing. I'm not the huge rock star lounging around in a crowded airport, am I?"

Craig shook his head, "Jeez, El. You really know how to stick it to a guy."

Ellie smirked, "Part of my charms." She bit her lip, trying to not flirt with him, but knowing she would fail miserably. "I'm here on business, actually."

Craig nodded, "Me too."

Ellie scoffed, "Craig, you're a musician. When did music become 'business'?"

Craig shrugged, "When I stopped playing in my stepfather's garage."

Andrew looked at the two of them, completely oblivious of his existence. He chuckled, extending his hand in Ellie's direction, "I'm Andrew."

Ellie looked up at Andrew and shook her head, shaking his hand. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I'm Eleanor Nash."

Craig scrunched his face, "_Eleanor_?"

Ellie shook her head, "Ellie. Most people call me Ellie."

Andrew nodded, "Nice to meet you." He looked at Craig, who hadn't stopped smiling since he laid eyes on the red head. "So, just taking a shot in the dark that you two know each other."

Craig chuckled, "Yeah... me and El went to school together back in Toronto. She was also my drummer in my first band."

Andrew nodded approvingly, "Nice. So, are you still in the music business?"

Ellie's smile faltered, "No, not so much anymore. I still listen to music, obviously, but I'm a journalist."

Andrew gave Craig an impressed expression, "Cool." He checked his watch, nudging Craig, "Hey buddy. We better get back. They're probably gonna start boarding soon."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, my flight's about to board soon too." She turned around, watching several people queue up by the podium to board.

Craig watched as she got her belongings together, feeling a panic that surged through his entire body. _She was leaving. I can let her leave._ "Hey... so... um... where you headed?"

Ellie budded here head toward the plane. "Back home... New York." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stale as much as possible, not wanting to leave. "You?"

Craig smiled, "Me too. New York, I mean."

Ellie nearly choked, "You live in New York?"

Craig shrugged, "As of three months ago, I do. I just moved out there."

Ellie nodded, "Oh. Cool... that's really cool." She hitched up her carry-on, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. _He lives in New York... He lives in New York..._ She looked behind her again, noticing that only a few people remained in the waiting area. She turned toward Craig and Andrew, who was turning to leave as well.

Andrew smiled at her, "It was nice meeting you, Ellie. Maybe we'll see each other again."

Ellie smiled, "Yeah, maybe. It was nice meeting you too." She looked back at Craig, biting her lip again. "That goes for you too, you know." She smiled slightly, hating how she was openly flirting, knowing it couldn't be helped. "See you around, Manning."

Craig waved, "Later, Nash." As Ellie turned away, he watched her walk, feeling the panic intensify. Without knowing what came over him, he shouted out, "Ellie!"

Ellie turned around, "What? What's wrong?" She watched as Craig came toward her, feeling weak in the knees.

Craig half-smiled, "Fly with me."

Ellie chuckled, "What?"

Craig shrugged, "Why not? We're going the same place, right? My jet is flying to JFK."

Ellie scoffed, "My flight is landing in La Guardia."

"So... we'll have my people get your luggage."

Ellie gave him one raised eyebrow, "Your _people_."

"Yeah... my people. I have them now..." He flattered his eyelashes a bit, "Being famous and all."

Ellie snorted, "Oh God, if you're gonna act like that, I'd rather stay in coach."

"C'mon, El. It can be fun..." He gave her puppy-dog eyes, "_Please_?"

No matter how long they've been apart, Ellie still couldn't resist that look, even if his eyes were behind large shades. Somewhere deep inside her, a girl was squealing. She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Craig pumped his fist in the air, "Yes." He grabbed her bags and hitched them on his back, "This is gonna be so awesome."

They caught up to Andrew, who was talking to Leon. He turned around, a small smirk showing, "You couldn't get rid of her, huh?"

Craig shrugged, "What can I say? The chicks dig me."

Ellie punched him in his arm, "Ass." She chucked to Andrew, "I'll have you know he practically _begged_ me to come with you guys."

Andrew laughed, "Whatever. The more the merrier."

They walked toward the door where Leon was blocking, laughing when Leon blocked the doorway, "Who's she?"

Craig nodded, "She's with me."

Leon nodded, "She's not some groupie, is she?"

Ellie snorted, "He wishes." Andrew chuckled too, until Craig threw him a mean glare.

Craig smirked at Leon, "She an old friend." He looked in Ellie direction, smiling, "A very good old friend."

Leon looked at the two of them and nodded, "Alright, but you know Robert's not gonna like this."

Craig scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." He slapped Leon on his shoulder, "C'mon, big man. We're headed home."

Leon smirked, "I know." He nodded at Ellie, "Welcome aboard."

Ellie smirked, "Thanks." She followed Craig and Andrew into the VIP room, looking around as the rest of the band were collecting their belongings and heading out a different door.

Craig beckoned Ellie to follow him, heading toward Robert. He nudged Robert, "Hey, I want to introduce you to someone."

Robert was busy signing some forms when he looked up at Ellie. He made a face, "Who is this?"

Craig put an arm around Ellie, causing her to blush involuntarily. "This is my good friend, Ellie. She was outside waiting for her flight when we saw each other. Turns out she's flying back to New York too."

Robert looked back down at the forms, "Your point?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "I want her to fly with us."

Robert looked back at Ellie, giving her a once-over, "What about her bags?"

Craig shrugged, "I'll have my people get it."

Robert scoffed, "Your _people_?" This caused Ellie to chuckle again, receiving a friendly nudge from Craig.

"Yeah... we can get Ted and Eddie on it. They're headed near La Guardia anyway."

Robert looked at both Craig and Ellie, sighing, "Fine. Whatever. She's the only extra body on the plane, right?"

Ellie shrugged, "Me and the dead body I have in my carry-on."

Craig nodded, "That's why it's so heavy."

Robert rolled his eyes, "A funny girl, this one." He stepped aside, "Welcome aboard."

Craig pulled Ellie past Robert and followed the rest of the guys to the secret entrance to the private jet out on the runway. Ellie followed him, suddenly taking it all in. _She was with Craig... She was going to fly for nine hours on Craig's jet... with Craig... She was with Craig..._ Before she knew it, she was on board the jet, looking around the spacious living quarters and being offered food almost immediately. She could get used to this.

* * *

Laughter had filled the air as the jet was flying over the Atlantic. Ellie was sitting next to Pete, who she had become instantly chummy with, having both been Craig's drummer at some point. Craig was sitting across from Ellie and sitting next to Patrick, who was stuffing his face with his third sandwich. The foursome were in the middle of playing an intense game of UNO, laughing at the hilarity of the game.

"I can't believe we've been this game for two hours." Patrick wiped his mouth and picked a card from the deck. He smiled silently, taking another bite from his sandwich.

Ellie watched on, "Do you ever stop eating?"

Pete threw down a 'Draw Two' to Craig, "Never. He's like a garbage disposal."

Ellie shook her head, "Yikes." She threw down a 'Wild Card', changing the color to Blue.

Craig smacked his lips, "Aw, man. Why couldn't you make it yellow?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because I wanna win."

"You suck, El."

Ellie threw down a "Draw Four', "I'm afraid _you _suck."

Patrick threw up his hand, "Nice one, Ellie." Ellie recoiled a bit, looking at Patrick's residue on his hand. Wiping it on his shirt, he gave her an air five.

Pete chuckled, "She's totally crushing you, dude."

Ellie chuckled, "You think he's bad at this game, you should see him play backgammon. Or God forbid Checkers."

Patrick nodded, "He sucks so bad at backgammon." The group chuckled, including Craig.

"So what? It's 'Rag On Craig Time' now?"

Ellie snorted, "It's _always_ 'Rag On Craig Time'" This proceeded another roar of laughter from the group.

Patrick nudged Craig whispering, "I like this one. She's a keeper."

Craig looked at Ellie, watching her laugh with Pete, "Yeah, she is."

As Ellie was gonna throw down another two 'Draw Two' cards, her cell began to ring. She paused briefly to look at the screen and her smile faltered. "Hey... um... I have to take this. Is there a -"

Craig nodded, "Bathroom's second door on the right." Ellie nodded as she got up and hurried over to the door.

Pete leaned over the table, "I like her. How come we never heard you talk about her before."

Craig shrugged, "It's complicated."

Patrick shrugged, "What's so complicated?"

Craig looked in Ellie's direction, "Everything."

* * *

As the plane landed in John F. Kennedy International Airport, the group seemed to be laughing even more uproariously as the crew started to settle for grounding. Ellie closed her eyes, regretting not getting any sleep on the flight, but breathing slowly. She hated landing most of all, always fearing something would go wrong, but looking at her right and seeing Craig beside her, she seemed to be breathing more normal.

As the crew started to unload the jet, Patrick and Andrew raced off the plane, jumping around the runway. Patrick screamed out, "We're finally home!"

Pete walked down the stairs, "I know!" He inhaled deeply, "Ah... the air even smells better here."

Craig walked down the stairs, his shades and skullcap on as always, turning to see Ellie stepping off the plane. "You okay?"

Ellie gave him an easy smile, "Yeah." She caught up to the rest of the guys as a limo pulled up almost instantly. She watched as they piled into the vehicle.

Craig turned around, "That was fun, eh?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, it was." She adjusted her strap of her messenger bag, "Thanks for taking me back home."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Ellie chuckled, "I don't know. It has been like seven years -

Craig's smile faltered slightly, "I know. And I'm sorry for that." An awkward silence fell on the two of them, only filled with the chilly wind. Craig looked at Ellie, watching the wind blow her red ringlets around, feeling his breath quicken. "Hey..."

Ellie looked up, "Yeah?"

Craig cleared his throat, "I'm really am sorry." He looked at her meaningfully, speaking volumes without saying a word.

Ellie felt the shift with the air, clearing her throat, "I know." She smiled slightly, trying to soften the suddenly serious tone. She came up and gave Craig a quick embrace. "It was good seeing you."

Craig felt her warmth and melted slightly in her arms, "Yeah, you too." He didn't want to let her go, knowing that when he did, the warmth would be gone, but he let her go just the same.

Ellie turned toward her other bag, "We'll I guess I'll see Ted at my place later, right?"

Craig nodded, "Yeah, I gave him the address already."

Ellie smiled, "Cool." She hitched up her bag again as another smaller car came rolling up. "Is that -

Craig nodded, "Yeah, I called it for you when you were in the bathroom."

Ellie smiled again, filling Craig lungs with warmth again, "Thanks."

Craig shrugged, "No prob, Nash."

Ellie started walking toward the car, as the driver got out to open her door. She stopped short however and turned toward Craig, "I'll see you around, Manning." She smiled slightly, wondering when was the last time she had smiled so much.

Craig waved, "Later, Nash." As he watched her get into the car, the same panic seemed to course through his body again. Only this time, his feet stayed planted as he watched the Lincoln Town car drive down into the distance. He bite his lip muttering, "See you soon, Ellie."

As the car drove off, Ellie crossed her arms as she dug deeper into the seat. _Had today even happened? _She recounted the day's events, seeing Craig, hanging out with his band, hanging out with Craig, laughing with Craig, joking around with Craig, being with Craig, it was all too much to handle for one day. She smiled slightly, sniffing the collar of her jacket, still smelling the subtle scent of him on it. She was really with him, for an entire day. The notion caused her to chuckle, borderline giggling, which she never did. She was with Craig Manning... her Craig again. As she was elaborating the idea again, she felt her cell phone buzz again. Looking at her Caller ID, her stomach dropped slightly. As she flipped open her cell, the voice on the other end said excitedly, "Hey, sweetheart."

Ellie cleared her throat, "Hey Brandon."

* * *

_And that's it for now. Look up for an update soon and thanks so much for reading and reviewing, ya'll! -MrsBigTuna _


	4. This is the Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I do own a few episodes from iTunes. Yeah...**_

_A/N: I am beyond ecstatic about the response to this story. Thank you all so much for reviewing and alerting. You guys rock beyond words. So, as my gift to you, I'll try to have another chapter posted at the end of today. I know... but what can I say?I'm highly appreciative of the reviews, people. Keep them coming!_

* * *

_Knock...Knock...Knock..._

Ellie jumped with a start, having fallen asleep on her keyboard. She turned to her door, "Hmm?"

"Hey, sleepy head. The meeting's in three minutes."

"Crap! I thought it wasn't until 11:00."

"It is 11:00." The older woman smirked, "C'mon, scamp."

"Shut up, Alice." Ellie walked around her desk, grabbing her notepad and following her down the hall to the conference room.

Alice chuckled, "Long night, kiddo?"

Ellie smirked, "No, not really. Just didn't get much sleep last night." She turned to her right, hearing Alice scoff. "What?"

"Nothing... never mind."

Ellie stopped, "No, say what you we're thinking." She crossed her arms, looking at Alice defiantly.

Alice shrugged, "It's nothing. I just think you really need to get more sleep." She continued to walk down the hall.

Ellie mumbled, " Hmm." She followed Alice down the hall, taking a deep breath before she entered.

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Craig jumped with a start, trying to reach the alarm clock on the nightstand. He blinked his eyes, seeing the clock flash 11:00. "Aw...man."

He sat up, swinging his legs out and rubbing his eyes. He hated getting up in the morning, especially after having the night that he had. Flashes of doing shots with Patrick and playing an impromptu concert in the Village came through his mind. "Shit."

He walked over to the bathroom, running the faucet and splashing some cool water on his face. Looking into the mirror, he opened up the cabinet and pulled out his medication bottles. He closed his eyes, letting the several pills go down his throat. He had been on his medication since he was sixteen years old, and he still hated them. He knew that he helped them, but knowing that he was dependent on them made him feel weak, or at the very least know his own mortality.

As he walked toward the kitchen, he caught himself smiling as he saw the new _News Week _on the counter. He grabbed it, taking it over to the couch and flipped through it until he saw her name. Just seeing her name first thing in the morning calmed his nerves and put him at ease.

He had thought about her all the time now, thinking about her in the studio, thinking about her while hanging with the band, thinking about before he went to bed and thinking about her in his dreams. She was constantly on his mind, but the thought of seeing her again scared him. Their last time together had been so wonderful, and anything to damage that image was frightening. Reading her article now, he let his mind drift to the image of her with the wind in her hair, seemingly invincible.

* * *

Ellie walked back into her office, closing the door behind her. She shut the blinds that looked to the open office, and walked over to her computer. She sighed, opening up the last window on the monitor. She smirked, seeing an article on a music site about Craig Manning's latest Europe Tour. She shook her head, embarrassed how much she thought about him in the past few days. It had almost been a week since she saw him, and he was constantly on her mind.

As she perused the various photographs, she found one in particular that reminded her of his youth. She was still surprised the hold that he still had over her, from the way one look could break her just as quickly as a word could mend her back together. It frightening her how she had become so attached to him, so dependent on his existence for so long, and only until now, she started to admit it to herself.

She closed out the page, trying to get some work done when her phone rang. "Eleanor Nash."

"Hey you." Came a friendly voice over the phone.

"Hey." Ellie smile widened. "Where have you been? I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry, El. It's been really hectic out here."

"Marco, you always call."

"Yeah... but it was really hectic this time." Marco chuckled, "Anyway, enough about me. How was Africa?"

Ellie smirked, "Unreal. I thought after going to Ghana, I would never see anything more beautiful, but Zimbabwe was just as amazing, if not more so." She smiled some more. "The people there were so amazing and wonderful. I swear, I didn't want to leave."

Marco chuckled, "I know. When I went there back in school, it was probably the most amazing thing I ever done."

Ellie laughed out loud, "We seriously need to find another adjective other than 'amazing'."

Marco scoffed, "Found one yet?"

Ellie chuckled, "Nope." They both chuckled some more, slowly drifting to a comfortable silence. Ellie smiled, wondering how they had ever fallen out for that short time back in college. Marco had been her best friend for as long as he could remember. He was there for her more than she liked to think about, but always relieved that he would always be in her corner. She exhaled slowly, trying to prepare herself for his reaction. "I have something to tell you..."

Marco squealed, "What?"

Ellie sighed again, "I...um... I saw someone at the airport in London coming back to New York."

Marco sighed exasperatedly, "Stop stalling. Who?"

Ellie chuckled, "Fine. Thanks for shooting down my suspenseful ploy." Her smile faltered slightly, "I... um... I saw Craig Manning."

Marco seemed to have choke on his beverage on the other line, "What?"

Ellie sighed, "I know. Totally bizarre, but I saw him."

Marco cleared his throat, "And?"

Ellie fidgeted a little in her seat, wrapping the cord around her fingers, "We... um... talked a bit. Caught up, you know."

Marco was silent for a moment, "So... um... how is he?"

Ellie's smile returned more vibrant, much to her own disliking, "He's doing really well, you know. Being a huge rock star and everything."

Marco chuckled, "I know that he's a rock star. I may not live in fabulous New York, but I do live in the real world, Ellie."

Ellie chuckled, "Yeah, I know. It was just complete weird, you know. I mean, I hadn't seen the guy in years... and the last time I did see him -"

Marco cut her off, "I know, love. But that was seven years ago. People change."

"Yeah, I know." She turned toward the window, looking down on Fifth Avenue. "I...uh... flew back to New York with him."

Marco choked on his beverage again, "What?!"

Ellie laughed, "Stop drinking your coffee. You're gonna choke."

Marco scoffed, "I'm gonna choke you if you don't tell me why on earth you flew back with him and you're only telling me this now!"

Ellie shrugged, "We were getting along so well... and his band mate... um... Andrew -"

"Who?"

"The keyboardist... who's really nice... they wanted me to come and I flew with them on his private jet and met his other band mats and his manager and his bodyguards and his roadies. And they were all so nice and funny and it was so much fun. I don't think I laughed that hard in a long time."

Marco was silent during Ellie's rant. He finally broke his silence with a singular, "Hmm."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "What?"

Marco scoffed, "Nothing... it's just reminds me how you always act when you talk about Craig, is all."

Ellie shook her head, "What is that supposed to me?"

Marco shifted over the phone a bit, "Look, I love you. You're my best friend in this entire world and I care about you a ton, but..." He sighed, "I don't want you getting hurt again."

Ellie sighed, "I'm not going to get hurt again."

Marco scoffed, "Okay, El." There was an awkward silence until Marco broke it, "By the way, why was he going to New York. Doesn't he have like this huge Europe tour or something?"

Ellie smirked, "Well... he just finished it and was heading home."

Marco gagged on his coffee again, "He lives there... in New York."

Ellie turned back to her computer screen, letting her face fall in his hand, "Yes."

"Dear God, Ellie."

"I know."

"Have you seen him... you know... since?"

Ellie raised her head and moved her mouse around the screen, "No." She sighed, "I don't know, Marco. I want to but -"

Marco sighed, "You don't want anything to happen."

"Exactly,"

"Because you have Brandon."

A punch seemed to hit Ellie dead in her stomach. During her conversation with Marco, she never once thought about Brandon. Trying to cover up that fact she cleared her throat, "Yeah... Brandon."

Marco didn't catch her hesitation, "So... how is he?"

Ellie smirked, looking at a photograph of the two of them on her desk, "He's fine. He's been staying over all week." She allowed a smile touch her lips, "He really missed me."

Marco scoffed, "Well... duh. He is your fiancé."

Ellie shook her head, "We're not engaged."

"Yeah... because you didn't want him to give you a ring."

Ellie shrugged, "Rings are so cheesy."

"Said the Emo Chick. Ellie, you're not in high school anymore, wearing black every day, showing the world: 'I'm Ellie Nash. Don't screw with me.' You have a man who loves you and who wants to marry you, why would who want anything to mess that up?"

Ellie looked out the window again, "I don't. I just don't think I need a ring to solidify our commitment." Even she didn't believe herself as the words left her lips. As she heard the silence on the other end, she was convinced that Marco didn't believe it either. She looked at the time, "Hey... I gotta go, but I'll call you tonight and you can catch me up to everything that happened in Vancouver."

Marco chuckled, "Alright you. Love ya."

Ellie smiled, "Love you, too." With that, she hung up the phone and looked back down at her photograph of her and Brandon. She smirked, looking at the two of them, smiling in Central Park. They were sitting by the pond on a picnic spread, leaning against the big tree. If she was looking at it as a third-party perspective, she would think they were the happiest people in the world. But as her thoughts led to another pair of eyes entirely, she couldn't be anymore wrong.

* * *

Craig walked down to the local coffee shop, starving for a much needed Java jump. He walked through the door, still holding onto the _News Week_ and standing in line. Today, he decided to go with a more round pair of shades and a gray skullcap to counter his vintage Ramones tee he found in his dresser drawer. After getting his double espresso, he found a seat in the far back corner by the window. He sat back, watching the passerby as they moved to their appointments, meetings and lunches. He loved watching New Yorkers walk. They always seemed like they walked with a purpose, making every stride count.

Taking a sip of his drink, he turned open the page to her article on her latest trip to Zimbabwe. As he read on, he closed his eyes slightly, trying to envision her making the journey through the back pastures of the foreign land, making friends and touching others' lives. He let a smile play on his lips, knowing that she too walked with a purpose. Just as he was finished, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"What's up, man? Where are you?"

"Hey, Andrew." Craig took a sip of his drink, "I'm at the coffee shop down the street from my place. You?"

Andrew scoffed, "Still trying to figure that out." He chuckled, "What he hell happened last night?"

Craig smirked, "An insanely awesome party is what." He shook his head, "You really need to lay off the Tequila, dude. It screws up your body, man."

Andrew chuckled, "Yeah, I know." Static came over the phone, stopping suddenly, "I think I'm at home."

Craig nodded, "Yeah, Leon brought you home last night."

"That was nice of him."

"Kinda his job, idiot."

Andrew chuckled, "Right. Hey, what are you doing later?"

Craig shook his head, "Nothing today. I intended to spend today to myself. The next couple of days we have to be in the studio, so I just want one day to just relax, you know?"

Andrew sighed, "Yeah, man. Totally understand." He cleared his throat, "Hey, have you heard from Ellie lately?"

Craig flinched slightly, "What made you think of her?"

Andrew scoffed, "I don't know. I just thought since you have the day off... sort of, you could spend some time with her. You know, catch up some more."

Craig looked out the window, watching the people walk purposely by, "I don't think so."

Andrew chuckled, "Why not. Ellie's awesome... and hot. Who wouldn't want to spend time with her?"

Craig scoffed, "It's not like that."

"How is it like than?"

"Complicated."

Andrew sighed, "Whatever, dude. It's your life. I just figured that you could spend time with the only girl I've ever seen you with that made you smile that much."

Craig shook his head, "You know nothing about our situation." He could fee his temper rising, "Just drop it."

Craig could feel Andrew recoil over the phone, "Sorry, man. I didn't to pry I just wanted -"

"Look, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, alright."

"Yeah, okay. Later."

"Later." Craig hung up, feeling slightly upset for yelling at Andrew. He didn't know how complicated things were when it came to Ellie. Looking down at her name again, he let his finger brush over her name. He had thought about seeing her all week. He knew her address from before when Ted dropped off her luggage, but he didn't want to just drop in on her. He almost had a few nights before late in the evening when all he wanted was to be near her again, but he didn't want to complicate things more than they already were. So he settled for her articles in _News Week_ and the memories of their last time together. As he leaned further back in his chair, he felt his stomach growl. He smiled, thinking a turkey sandwich would hit the spot.

* * *

Ellie was leaving the office, when she ran into Alice. "Hey."

"Hey you. Headed out for lunch."

"Yeah. You?"

"Just left. I was looking for you earlier but you were on a call."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, Marco."

Alice smiled, "Oh, how is he?"

Ellie smirked, "He's good." She looked at Alice, one of the first friends she made and one of her fellow writers who had shared her Pulitzer. They had become fast friends when Ellie made the transfer from Editorials to freelance. Now she was one of the major contributors to the _New Yorker_ and now _News Week_. Alice had shown her the ropes when she first started out and decided that she had the talent to be part of the study that later earned them the coveted award. Alice was Ellie's other confident, being able to tell her about her anxieties, fears, and the complexities of her life, which included topics of discussion like Marco, her mother, Brandon and of course, Craig. Alice was about eight years older than Ellie, making her not only a great friend but a motherly figure that she desperately sought out for in New York.

Alice nodded, "Alright, kiddo. Well... I'll be upstairs for most of the day. I'll see you later?"

Ellie nodded, "You bet."

Alice gave her a wink, "Later."

Ellie waved, "Bye." She headed down the street, walking briskly as she went. She loved walking in New York, where everyone walked like her. When she was younger, she noticed how all her friends seemed to stroll instead of walk, but it wasn't until than did she realize she was meant to walk these streets, with these people, people like her.

As she turned the corner, she saw her favorite coffee shop in the distance. She could almost taste the black poison, giving her the mid-day jolt she needed.

* * *

Craig had just finished his second cup, rereading the article for a third time. He had always enjoyed rereading Ellie's work, always catching something he missed before. He wasn't satisfied until every punctuation mark was imprinted in is mind, knowing every word. He smiled, feeling that surge of pride he would have after reading one of her works. Reading her words gave him the same clarity he felt on stage, knowing that somewhere out there, there was someone who was just as passionate about their craft as he.

Making another glance out the window, he watched the city commoners pass, consumed in their own crafts and situations, evading the rush of it all and walking to the next one. He turned the page to read the response of one of her articles from the last issue when a flash of red caught his eye. Instinctively, he looked and watched Ellie walk into the shop.

He couldn't imagine that she could even look more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Seeing her again after all those years made him realize just how striking she was. The curve of her hips, the curls in her hair, the light that seemed to start at the curve of her smirk made everything else seem less breathtaking. She soaked up all the life in the shop, magnifying it with her subtle existence. For a moment, he stopped breathing, only to find that if he did, he would have to say something. Waiting until his lungs begged for air, he walked up toward her. "Hey."

Ellie turned and saw Craig standing there again, not five feet away from her. She allowed a small smile on her face to hide the shock of their second chance meeting. "Hey."

* * *

_And that's it for now... I know, I'm cruel, but no worries, because as promised there will be another chapter up tonight!_

_Know... if you want to see chapters posted frequently, be sure to leave me a review. They motivate me to write faster. So just click that little box in the corner and tell me what you want. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	5. This is the Truth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I swear I don't... I wouldn't want to... too much responsibility.**_

_A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter of the day. I never do this people... ever, so appreciate it while it lasts. LOL. Anyway, I just want to say thank you again for all the reviews and alerts. For my first Degrassi fic, I'm overwhelmed by the response. You guys blow my mind grapes! Also, this chapter is the longest chapter yet. Now... on with the show._

* * *

Ellie was sitting across from Craig in the small coffee shop, feeling his eyes on her. She tried not to blush under his watchful stance, but could feel the heat creeping up her neck. Trying to break the tension, she motioned to his sandwich, "I never had their food here. Is it any good?"

Craig smirked at her attempt to lighten the situation. They had been sitting in silence for the past few minutes, after waiting for Ellie to get her drink. He had asked her to sit with him, which she reluctantly did. "Yeah, it's not bad." He proceeded to take another chump into it. "You want some." He pushed over the other half, "I'm not gonna finish it."

Giving him a small smirk she lunged over to the food, "Thanks, I'm starving." She munched on the sandwich, feeling herself perk up slightly.

"Jeez, Nash. Slow down." He watched her slow down the eating, but continue to take large bites. "Want me to get you any chips?"

Ellie nodded, "Please?" She dug out a five from her pockets and slammed it in the table.

Craig chuckled and walked over the counter. He came back to find the sandwich inhaled, "Here ya go."

Ellie smiled, "Thanks." She took the bag of plain chips, crunching on them as she watch Craig take his seat. She wiped her mouth, "So... you come here often?"

Craig shrugged, "Whenever I can. I like this place. It's quiet and off the beaten path, you know. It's nice to find a quiet place in New York that hasn't been consumed with... well... New Yorkers."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, I know. That's why I come here too. It's a little far from the office, but it's so nice. It has that classic New York feel."

"Exactly. It's one of the reasons why I chose my place around here."

Ellie slightly choked on a chip, "You live around here?"

Craig nodded, "Yeah, about a half mile down." He smirked, "You live in Greenwich, right?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah. It's the only place that seemed to feel like home, you know?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about moving there, you know, with the music scene and everything, but this neighborhood just felt so calm. And honestly, I hang too much in the Village to live there too."

Ellie smirked, "Yeah... we do know how to party there." She chuckled some, causing Craig to laugh too. Ellie looked down at the table and noticed the _News Week_, "You were reading that?"

Craig noticed her looking at the magazine, "Oh.. um... yeah."

Ellie felt her throat constrict, "Um... did you read my article?"

Craig scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yes."

Ellie's eyes bulged out slightly, "You did? Um... what did you think?"

Craig chuckled, "It was... okay." He saw Ellie's face fall slightly until she punched his arm, "Ow!"

"Don't be an asshole." She gave him her patented defiant glare, the one where her chin went up slightly, making Craig believe that she wasn't only the coolest person he ever known but that she could conquer anything. She smiled sheepishly again, "Really... what did you think?"

Craig liked seeing her wince under pressure, making that adorable face that she made when she was nervous. How could she ever know how much he enjoyed her work and how he could literally recite the article right then and there. Instead, he smiled, "It was really good, El. You know you're a kick-ass writer. I don't have to tell you that."

Ellie blushed slightly, "You really think so?"

Craig couldn't imagine why she seemed so skeptical on her own work. "It was really great. I felt that I was in Zimbabwe with you."

Ellie blushed so more, trying her hardest not to let slip how much those words seemed true. She would never admit it to anyone, but whenever she went traveling, he always seemed to be with her. "Thanks. That's what I was trying to convey."

Craig took another sip of his drink, "Well... you certainly pulled it off." He smiled down at her, watching her polish off the remains of her chips. "You still hungry?"

Ellie shook her head, "Nah. I'm good. I was just really hungry, that's all."

"Yeah... I could tell." He chuckled a little. "So...how has your week been going?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Not as eventful as you may think. I pretty much came home, slept for about twelve hours and went work."

Craig scoffed, "Exciting stuff."

Ellie chuckled, "Definitely, mind-numbing even." They both chuckled, looking at each other seemingly. Ellie tucked her hair behind her ear, "So...how was your week?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "I wish I had a boring week, but no such luck."

Ellie scooted her chair closer to the table, taking a small whiff of his cologne. "Let's hear it."

* * *

Another twenty minutes went by and the two were laughing as Craig talked about his week. They had gotten up to last night, describing the party that occurred. "And than Pete's like, 'Let's rock this bitch!' and we all just raid the stage and just start playing requests. It was insane!"

Ellie laughed out loud, "No way!" She shook her head, "That sounds amazing." A small part of her wished that she was there as well.

Craig nodded, thinking it would be more amazing it would be if he was singing to her in the crowd. "It was pretty stellar."

Ellie glanced down at her watch and gasped, "I have to get back to work." She chugged down the remains of her latte and grabbed her jacket. "Sorry, but I have to go." She swung her jacket on, and started heading toward the door. She glanced his way before leaving out the door, "It was good seeing you, Craig." She walked out the door, not turning back around. As she briskly went down the street, she could feel her neck turn a deep shade of crimson, wanting to desperately run back but knowing that she had to get back to work. Before a second passed though, she heard her name, "Ellie!"

She turned around to see Craig run down the street, bumping into a few people as he went. She froze, seeing the vision of him coming toward her, immediately halting her. When he finally caught up, he breathed in and out deeply, "When did you learn how to move that fast? I don't remember you ever running?"

Ellie shrugged, "Something I caught up out here."

Craig smirked, still out of breath, "Interesting." He wiped his forehead, "Hey... um... what are you doing tonight?"

Ellie crossed her arms, blocking the cool April wind, "Um... nothing I can think of. Why?"

Craig stepped slightly closer to her, being able to smell the soft scent of her shampoo, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?"

Ellie gave him a quizzical brow, "_Hang_?" She snorted, "We're not in high school anymore, Craig. Adults don't hang."

Craig stuffed his hands in his pocket, smiling smugly at her, "Really... so what do _adults_ do?"

Ellie smirked, "We meet up, we don't hang."

Craig smirked,gesturing to back and forth between them, "We hang. We just did."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "I know." She looked up at him, seeing his reflective lens and wishing she could see his eyes. She bite the inside of her cheek, knowing that if she ever wanted to see them, she'd have to see them tonight. "What do you have in mind?"

Craig pumped his fist in the air, causing to Ellie to snort, "I'll meet you at the coffee shop later... how about eight?"

Ellie closed her eyes, chuckling to herself as she stalled for as long as she could, "Eight sounds good."

Craig smiled, making Ellie weak in the knees for the second time that day. "Awesome. So... I'll see you later?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah... later." As she watched as Craig waved and started back toward the coffee shop, Ellie felt the blushing start up again, only this time, she embraced it.

* * *

Ellie walked up the four floors to her loft she had gotten two years ago. She smiled as she stepped inside, being home at last. After locking the door, she headed into the kitchen when she saw a note.

_Ellie-_

_I had to go back home to finish up a project for the new client. _

_I'll probably won't be back until Saturday. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow at Phil's._

_Give me a call when you get in. I miss you._

_Love, Brandon._

Ellie reread the note and felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. What was wrong with her? She had an amazing boyfriend, _fiancé, _and she was running around with an old flame. She sat on the stool, dialing up Brandon's phone number. After two rings, she heard his friendly voice, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Brandon." She had always liked that he knew it was her, always beating her to say hello. "Where are you?"

"At the office. I have to do a whole new mock-up for our new client. I'm gonna have dinner with some of the rest of the guys tonight. It's probably gonna be an all-nighter."

Ellie nodded, "That sucks." She found a rubber band and put her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing tonight?"

Ellie walked into her bedroom and plopped down on the bed, "I was thinking about having some drinks with a friend."

Brandon laughed, "You and Alice?"

Ellie fiddled with her buttons on her blouse, "Um... actually, I ran into an old friend from high school."

"Oh." There left an awkward silence. Ellie tried to cover it up.

"Yeah... it's no big deal. We were in a band together, that's it. Just friends." As she said, 'just friends', a part of her didn't want that to be true.

"That's sounds cool. Have I heard of him. I mean, is he still into music?"

Ellie chuckled, "Um... yeah. You've heard of him."

Brandon chuckled, "Who then?"

Ellie unbuttoned her blouse, throwing on an old green cardigan. "Um... Craig Manning."

Brandon gasped, "You're having drinks with _the_ Craig Manning?! You _know_ Craig Manning?!" He laughed out loud, "How could you have kept this from me?"

Ellie shrugged, "Well... I never thought I'd see him again. I mean, after high school, the band went its separate ways. Mostly 'cause Craig moved to Vancouver to play solo." She sighed as she leaned back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, "The truth is, I haven't seen him in years."

Brandon chuckled, "Well... don't fall in love with him and leave me, alright? I can't compete with Craig Manning. So try to throw me a bone."

Ellie nodded, "Okay." She bite her lip, fearing that she was already falling in love with him.

Brandon sighed, "So... when is your _date_?"

Ellie snorted, "It's not a date."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Right, well... whatever it is, have fun and I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

Ellie tucked a fallen strand behind her ear, "Okay."

Brandon spoke softer into the phone, "I love you."

Ellie smiled softly, "I love you, too." As she heard him click off, a small part of her was doubting if it was true.

* * *

Craig walked back down to the coffee shop, changing from his Ramones shirt to a much nicer vintage Misfits shirt and a vintage brown vest. He looked down at his appearance, approving his choice in hat and shades for the evening, going with a pair of aviators and a newspaper boy cap worn backwards. He fumbled with the sugar shaker and snatched a napkin from the holder. He started twisting it in his hands, not realizing it. He looked down and stopped, shaking his head at his nonsensical behavior.

He couldn't believe how nervous he was, it was only Ellie, his best friend. He went to school with her and hung out with her for hours in his stepfather's garage. She was the girl who got him better than any of his guy friends and his girlfriends. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he became as realization sat in that his whole day had been leading up to tonight. As soon as they parted ways, he couldn't shake the excitement to be around her again. He wanted to look good for her, he wanted to be charming for her. But most importantly, he wanted to make up for every mistake he ever made, most of all letting her slip away.

He checked his watch, seeing it was five to 8:00. He fidgeted in his seat a little more, trying not to divert any attention to himself. He decided to get a cup of coffee to calm his nerves, afraid that his nerves would get the better of him. As he made way back to his chair, he heard the ring of the door and there she stood, taking his breath away effortlessly.

* * *

Ellie had paced around her apartment for an hour, debating to go or not. She had just hung up with Brandon, her Brandon. The guy that woke her up to kisses. The guy who told her she was beautiful every morning. The guy who made her feel loved whenever he was near. The guy who wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and up into a week ago, she had felt the same way.

She had finally found someone who truly turned her way. Someone who wasn't involved with other girls or who was this egotistical jerk or wasn't gay. Someone that wanted to spend time with her all the time and loved her off kilter sense of humor. Someone who made her feel like someone who could be loved and was loved by him. She had the perfect guy. Alice was completely jealous and Marco was just as in love with him as she was, if not more so. Everyone loved Brandon, but as she curled the last few strands of her hair and buttoned up her fresh blouse, she wasn't thinking about the chestnut eyes that smiled at her almost every morning for the last two years, she was thinking of a pair of blue ones that were always there.

She sighed, "Pull yourself to together, Nash. It's not that big of a deal. It's Craig. That's it." She shook her head at her own rational, wondering if she could believe it. But as she stuffed her feet into some ankle boots, she gave one last glance at herself in the mirror. She smiled, thinking that she looked pretty, and a small part of her hoped he would think so too.

* * *

She decided to take a cab, afraid that the wind would make her hair fall and walked up to the shop. She paused briefly before she walked inside. Her head immediately fell on his, looking at him and feeling the corners of her mouth turn up. As he waved over, the butterflies erupted again, letting her know they were there.

Craig came around the table and grabbed her hand, "C'mon, let's go." He pulled her toward the door, aware that he was holding her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Are you always this inquisitive, Nash?" He chuckled as the cool night air hit them as they got to the street.

Ellie chuckled, "I thought we were gonna get some coffee?"

Craig shook his head, "Nah... have someplace to show you." He took her hand again, "C'mon."

Ellie smiled as she felt his grip on her hand tightened, "Okay."

They both chuckled as Craig flagged down a cab. Practically pushing her in, he leaned over, "Washington Park."

Ellie looked at him quizzically, "Washington Park?"

Craig nodded, "Yeah, it's much cooler than Central."

Ellie smirked, "I suppose."

Craig scoffed, "It'll be cooler when I show you it." He gave her a mischievous smile, "Don't worry, Nash. I'm not gonna kill you."

Ellie straightened up in her seat, "Oh, I know you won't." She chuckled as Craig leaned back, nudging her as the cab sped down the street.

As they approached the park, Craig turned to Ellie, "Are you ready to have some fun?"

A hundred different situations raced through her mind, many of which she would never vocalize to anyone else beside her own psyche. "Um... sure."

As they got out the cab, Craig pulled her by her hand and started racing toward another end of the park. Ellie had to run to catch up to him and as they drew closer, Ellie could hear voices, "Where are we going?"

"Jeez, El. What I tell you about all those questions?" He smirked, "You'll find out soon enough." Just as they turned around a large hedge, Ellie heard even more voices. Before she could ask anything more, Craig looked back at her, "What you're about to see tonight is extremely exclusive. Like only thirty people know about in the city."

Ellie's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Craig chuckled, "We are here to see, well... rather hear the first of many concerts of Pete."

Ellie gasped, "Pete... your drummer?"

Craig nodded, "Yeah. We had planned an impromptu gig last night, at the party. Pete's been working on some stuff for a while and he wanted to share it with the public." He shrugged, "I don't know... I thought you might like it."

Ellie smiled, "This is awesome. I can't believe I'm gonna see this."

Craig smile widened, "I'm so glad you feel that way, because well..." He pushed open a curtain, revealing about twenty people sitting in the grass, waiting for the show to start. "You're playing the drums."

Ellie jumped back, "What?!"

Craig wrapped his arm around her back, giving her left arm a squeeze, "C'mon, Nash. You're kick ass on the drums. You always were and you know it. It not that much to do. I'm playing the guitar. Patrick's playing the bass and Andy's playing the keyboard. It's gonna be insane when you play the drums."

Ellie shook her head, "But I haven't played in years."

Craig shrugged, "What's to know? It's like riding a bike..." He passed her some drumsticks, "Once you sit down on the stool, it'll all come back to ya."

Ellie looked down at the sticks, feeling her entire body shake. Was this really happening? Was she really going to play with Craig's band... again? She was having deja vu all over again, being with Craig again, feeling like she was seventeen again, playing with him at a gig and falling for him all over again. She looked up at Craig again, "You think I can really do this?"

Craig nodded, "Hell yeah. Besides, Pete was the one who wanted you hear, I just figured I'd be the one to get you to do it."

Ellie nudged him, "You're such a jerk."

Craig chuckled, "I know." He beckoned her to follow him as they found the rest of the band. Everyone gathered around Ellie, giving her quicks hugs and pecks on the cheek, greeting her.

Pete gave her a huge hug, "I'm so glad yo were able to make it! I thought Craig might screw this up."

Ellie shrugged, "Not this time, at least." They all chuckled as Craig rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this show started, shall we?"

Everyone, including Ellie started jumping up and down, trying to get pumped for the performance. As everyone grabbed their instruments, Craig gave Ellie a small wink, "Kick ass, Nash."

Ellie nodded and smiled, taking her seat on the stool and feeling it all come back. She really could do this. She was going to rock out with a real band and everyone was there to see them. As Craig strummed the beginning chord, giving her the tempo, her hands took on a mind of it's own as she let the music take her home.

* * *

It was eleven thirty and everyone was still pumped as the small concert eventually attracted about a hundred others. Pete was in rare form, singing to his heart content and leading everyone into a musical frenzy. Everyone was laughing and howling, still completely immersed in the energy that stayed in the air. Afterward, many of the onlookers stayed to get autographs and photographs with the band, pleasing Robert was all the publicity they were getting. Craig had told Ellie later that Robert had been upset about it but finding out all the free publicity they were receiving, he couldn't stay mad too long.

Right then, Patrick and Pete were taking pictures with a few college girls and signing autographs while Andrew was talking to some fans. Craig was getting high fives and hugs from complete strangers and Ellie was being asked if she was a new member of the band. She was overwhelmed by the response, not knowing what to do, but having Craig by her side made everything seem less scary.

As the crowd dispersed slowly, the band decided to get some food at a local place. Ellie had been on cloud nine for a while and had no intention of getting off any time soon so as Craig beckoned her to follow, she felt at ease as he slipped his hand into hers.

At the restaurant, Pete was buying everyone shots,telling them that he felt alive tonight. After settling, he took a seat next to Ellie, who was sitting next to Andrew. "I can't believe I did that tonight."

Ellie smiled, "You were so good. I didn't know you could sing like that."

Pete blushed, "Thanks. By the way, you were insane yourself." He put his fingers through his short blond hair, getting it off his face, "If Craig had of told me you were so good, I would have had you on the band a long time ago."

Ellie snorted, "I think this is just for tonight."

Pete blinked worriedly, "But you have to play with us again. You're amazing."

Andrew laughed, "I think he'd just like you to be around to look at ya."

Ellie nudged him, "Thanks a lot, Andy." They giggled as Pete slid another few shots down the bar.

"Here's to... getting piss drunk and ruling the world while doing it!"

Andy hit his glass on the bar, "Here, here." All three slammed back their shots, laughing as they did.

Ellie looked around for Craig, finding him in the corner. She walked toward him, finding her footing wasn't as graceful. She plopped down next to him on the old couch he was sitting on, "Hey you."

Craig smiled, "Hey yourself." He watched as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Are you drunk?"

Ellie belched, "Um... I think so." She giggled, which she never did and Craig couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Ellie looked up at him, "Are you drunk?"

Craig shook his head, "Nope."

Ellie shook her head, "That's no good. We have to fix that." She was gonna get him a drink when he touched her arm.

"I don't wanna get drunk."

Ellie looked confused, "Why not?"

Craig shrugged, "I'm already drunk on life."

Ellie snorted, "Drunk on life? You are such a dork!" She smiled some more as she leaned her back against the couch. She turned to Craig, smiling softly, "I'm having a lot of fun tonight."

Craig smiled, "Good. I was hoping you were."

Ellie nodded, "It was the most fun I've had a in a long time." She sighed, looking up at Craig. "Thank you."

Craig tried to restrain himself, not wanting to take advantage of her, but under the dim lights, she radiated. He tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, "You're welcome, Nash."

Ellie looked into his blue eyes, finding herself swimming in them. She began to sober up slightly, realizing their closeness. "Hey."

Craig smiled, "Hey." He leaned over slightly, giving her a peck on her cheek. He leaned his cheek against hers, grazing his nose past her.

As he leaned over for another kiss, Ellie stiffened, moving away from him, "I... uh... I have to go." She walked toward the bar and grabbed her jacket, saying goodbye to the other guys.

Craig ran after her as he watched her flag down a cab, "Ellie!"

She halted, turning toward him as a cab came up to her. She looked up at Craig, "I have to go home."

Craig took hold of her hand, "Why? Didn't you have a good time?" He grabbed her hand, looking at her pleadingly, "Ellie... I've changed. I'm not gonna hurt you anymore, I promise."

Ellie started tearing up, "Craig -"

Craig shook his head, "No, listen Ellie. I know I did wrong to you... and I'm sorry. But I promise that I would never hurt you again. I -"

"I'm engaged." With that, she jumped into the cab and slammed the door. Before Craig could react, the cab sped down the street, leaving him bewildered.

Little did he know, a certain red head was sobbing, only wishing her statement wasn't true.

* * *

_And that's it for now. I'm holding a secret ransom. As soon as it's met, you will receive a new chapter. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read. -MrsBigTuna_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	6. This is Her Side of the Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. And that's that.**_

_A/N: Okay, people. You came through and rocked the house with my ransom quota. Nice work! And as promised... you will receive the next chapter. Before I continue, I want to explain that these next two chapters are only involving either Craig or Ellie. The first one is Ellie, the second is Craig. I know a few of you have asked about Brandon... you'll find out more about him in this one. Without further adieu, the next installment. _

* * *

Ellie ran up the stairs, trying to keep it together until she reached inside. She had already sobbed uncontrollably in the cab, causing the driver to wonder if she'd been assaulted. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she collapsed against the door, rocking back and forth. _Why is this happening? Why now? _She felt cold, gathering up the strength to walk across the room to curl up on her couch. She wrapped herself with a throw she had gotten with Alice a few months ago, trying to stop her shaking. Before she realized what came over her, she started to snap the rubber band that she left on her wrist.

During her trance, her phone rang, causing her scream from her reverie. She shook her head, answering the phone sniffling, "Hello?"

"Ellie, where the hell have you been?"

"Oh... hey Marco." She slumped lower into the couch, wrapping her head with another blanket. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Yeah, El. What the hell? I called like five times -"

"I said I was sorry. Something came up." She crossed her arms, continuing to sniffle.

Marco sighed, "Lemme guess... Craig."

"It wasn't Craig."

Marco scoffed, "It's always Craig."

Ellie sat up more, "No it isn't."

"Yes, it is. When he broke Ash's heart, you were pissed at him. When he got back with Ash, you were pissed off at Craig. When he stopped going to group, you were pissed off at Craig. When he chose Manny over you, you were pissed off at Craig. When -"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "I get it alright... it's just -"

Marco sighed, "You still love him."

Ellie slumped lower in her seat, "But I don't want to. I want to hate him, to never see him, but everywhere I turn, I see him. Now he lives here too and I can't escape the guy! He's on every radio station, on all the talk shows. He's everywhere. And all I really want is to never see him again. But then, out of the fuckin' blue, there he is again and all I want is to be with him." She sighed, hating herself for feeling so helpless.

"I know, sweetie." There was silence on the phone until Marco cleared his throat, "Um... I have a confession to make."

"What?"

"I heard that Craig had moved to New York a while ago."

Ellie nearly fell off the couch, "What?!"

"I thought it was a rumor, but when Ashley called me -"

"Ashley?"

"Yeah,she called me a few weeks ago about it. She heard from the grapevine that he had moved there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ellie started feeling a sharp pain in her chest, causing her to hyperventilate.

Marco sighed, "For your own good."

"You had no right -"

"Yes I did."

Ellie stood up then, "How? You have no right to invade my life. None!"

"Yes I do, El! You are my best friend. I love you and care for you both. I've known Craig as long as I've known you, but he..." Marco grew silent.

"He what, Marco?"

"He jerks you around. He hurts you all the time. The last time he -"

"Stop!" Ellie had fell back on the couch, curling her legs up to her chest. "Stop -

"No, Ellie... you almost starting cutting again! He pushed you further than anyone, almost as much as your mother!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

"No! You have to face the fact that he will always hurt you!"

Ellie tuned Marco out, looking out the window. "I have to go."

"Ellie! Don't do anything!"

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'll call you in the morning. I promise."

Marco sighed defeated, "Fine. But if I don't hear anything by 10:00, I'm calling."

"Fine. Goodnight, Marco."

"Goodnight, El." Ellie hung up the phone and walked over to the window seat, taking the blanket with her. She watched the people pass, still amazed that at one in the morning, the city still was alive and thriving. Sighing, she leaned her head back, closing her eyes and thinking about a time she never reflected on, but knowing that she had to.

* * *

_Ellie was in her senior year at Columbia University. She had transferred there after her sophomore year at University of Toronto. The move gave her some much needed distance from her life there, and exposed her to more opportunities than in Canada. Everything had gone well for a while, she had a nice roommate, made a few new friends and was doing really well in school, being able to graduate on time, but everything seemed to spiral out of control when her mother had to do another stint in rehab. Her mother hadn't been exactly thrilled of her moving, regardless if Ellie came up to see her every other weekend. The distance was a strain, eventually leading to a psychotic break. _

_It had taken a toll on Ellie, effecting her schoolwork and eventually other facets of her life. She had a hard time being away, but at the same time, she feared coming back, afraid of what may happen. She had joined a support group on campus to deal, trying to stay strong, but old habits seemed to die hard, leading her to snapping rubber bands on her wrists after nearly a year without the slightest urge. _

_It wasn't until Marco came down after his semester wrapped up. He had decided to do a fifth year, taking advantage of the Masters degree program they had at the University so staying with Ellie didn't effect his life whatsoever. With him around, she had managed to go a solid week without temptation. Having him around made her homesick, but facing her mother again was too much to bare. _

_After graduation, Ellie seemed to be coming around, hearing that her mother had been released and was doing better, making everything seem somewhat normal again. Her roommate had even threw a party to celebrate graduation, making Ellie feel like she could maybe pass this weak phase. It wasn't until Craig had crashed the party when things took another turn._

_At first, things seemed to be wonderful. Marco, Craig and her had spent the rest of the week together, exploring the city, having a blast. Craig had just made the crossover to the U.S. Pop charts, after making huge success in Canada. He had a single at #19, and was rapidly becoming popular, but it didn't effect the time they were spending together. They were the Three Amigos again, a strong bond that didn't seem to be letting up._

_Having Craig back in her life, after telling her how much he had recovered from his addiction, going to counseling and getting closer to Joey again, made Ellie thought that maybe her luck maybe be changing. She let her heart and mind get the best of her, falling back in love with the tortured songbird, but when she leaned that Craig had no intention of being with any woman, remaining to stay focused on his music, the pressure had reached its boiling point, leaving Ellie to nearly taking a razor to her arm again. Never had she felt that much pain in her life, knowing that even when Craig was stable, she still wouldn't be enough for him. After her episode, she cut him out of her life entirely, preparing to start a new chapter of her life._

_After a year had passed, she had landed quite a few internships, including one with _Rolling Stone_, but she passed it up for an internship with _Time Magazine_. She knew that she would have enjoyed it more if she went with _Rolling Stone,_ but knowing that she'd be in constant contact with Craig, she resulted in trying to save the world, not indulge in her own pleasure. She had eventually gotten a job in Editorials, writing for an aura of different sections from entertainment to the election. _

_Her biggest accomplishment had been when she had met Alice at a press junket for the upcoming film, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Vol. 2_. It was a huge event for Time, who were going to dedicate an entire issue to the release, being the final installment of the franchise. She had come across Alice, who seemed to be the life of the party, cracking jokes with the rest of the reporters and making the crew more comfortable. Ellie was immediately drawn to her, and after talking to her about her stint in Editorials, Alice told her freelance was the best way to go. _

_After months of being chummy, Alice offered her a position to be a part of a two-year study, dealing with adolescents with recurring battles of drugs and medications. It was Ellie's way of dealing with her loss of Craig, he wouldn't let her to help him, so she helped these kids instead. The process wasn't only fundamental to her eventual success, but she was able to forgive him and understand. _

_Shortly after doing that, she had met Brandon. She met him through the art design department at _The New Yorker._ She had just started doing freelance with _News Week_ and being considered for the Pulitzer when they met at a party one of the directors of the department was coordinating. They instantly clicked, Ellie making him laugh, which was hard because of her advance sense of humor. Within weeks, they were spending almost every waking moment together. For the first time, she felt she could have something real. Brandon didn't come with a bunch of baggage, he was well-adjusted. His family supported him and they adored Ellie, his mother even adopted on calling Ellie her daughter. At one point, it became too much, and still she could never tell Brandon about her troubled past, her habit or her many other skeletons in her closet, most of all Craig, in fear of tainting everything they had. _

_But as their union grew stronger, Ellie didn't define herself as the kid who cut anymore, finding herself so far removed from that. Her only connection to her past was Marco, her mother, the few friends she still talked to from school, her fading scars and Craig. She still had a good standing with Ashley, who was producing indie rock and folk singers in a small recording company in Quebec. She spock to Paige often, who was starting a chain of small boutiques in Toronto and of course Marco, who was a social worker, working on a self-help book for gay teens. She was happy with her friends successes, but having to deal with Craig was something she wanted to avoid at all cost._

_So, the day she saw him in London, she was paralyzed. She had traveled the world, making a name for herself as a journalist and yet in his presence, she still felt like she could fall for him all over again. He was her weakest spot, causing her to do the most irrational things, but in the back of her mind, she still longed for the possibility that they could be together. She knew that something that felt so right couldn't be false, it was all a matter of he was willing to make it happen. Only now, she wasn't so such if she could wait forever._

* * *

She smirked, thinking about the concert, how it felt and how she felt being with Craig again. Granted, Craig had caused her the most pain she had ever felt in her life, but it was only because she let him. She allowed him to have the hold that he had over her. She allowed him to cause her pain constantly. She allowed herself to be fooled by the charade of it all, but no matter how much she separated herself from him, he would find a way to come back in it again.

She sighed, getting up from the seat and walking into her bedroom. She stopped short to grab a trash bin from the kitchen, feeling her hands shake. She opened up her closet door, reaching behind a box on the top shelf and grabbed the CD she had bought in Zimbabwe. With one final tear falling from her cheek, she dropped the disc with a sigh. _It had to start somewhere... _

* * *

_And that's it for now. I'm not gonna have a ransom on this chapter, but I'm thinking of having one for the next chapter. I hope you liked the change of pace with this chapter, but their reactions needed separate chapters._

_If you have any comments or requests or just want to simply tell me how awesome I am (I kid, I kid), just leave me a review. I'll always respond. _

_Thanks again for reading my little story. You guys are the best!_


	7. This is His Side of the Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi... or ever had. **_

_A/N: Okay, folks... this is the last chapter. Just kidding! (An omniscient sigh has been heard through cyberspace) For realies, this chapter is like the previous chapter, only from Craig's perspective. As the old saying goes, there's always two sides to every story. Well, here's his..._

* * *

Craig watched the cab speed down the street, feeling more lost than he had felt in a long time. He stood there, not exactly sure what to do. The thought of actually moving terrified him, thinking if he stayed here, there wasn't a chance that Ellie was in fact engaged, that he still had a shot with her, that he would have a chance to make things right, that he could be the one to make her happy. He sighed, walking to the curb and taking a seat. _Who was he kidding? Of course she was engaged. _He watched the cars go pass, wanting to do nothing but put himself in front of one, than he wouldn't have to feel the pain, he would have to face the truth, knowing that Ellie could never be his.

As he sat there, Andrew came out, wobbling halfway to the curb, smiling when he saw Craig, "Dude... you're missing a great one in there." He walked up to Craig and looked around, "Where's Ellie? I thought she was out here with you."

Craig sighed, "She was here. She left."

Andrew shook his head and took a seat next to Craig, "Ran another one away, did we, Mr. Manning?"

Craig clenched his teeth, "Shut up, Andy."

Andrew looked at Craig, seeing his tensed-set jaw. He sobered up slightly, "Hey... what happened?"

Craig looked at Andrew, letting a single tear fall down his cheek, "She's engaged."

Andrew blinked, nodding, "Well, that figures."

Craig wiped his cheek hastily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Andrew scoffed, "You honestly thought a chick that cool, that beautiful was single? You seriously must have mixed medication again."

Craig looked at Andrew smiling half-heartedly. Andrew and Craig had bonded right away when he joined the band three years ago. They met during one of Craig's group sessions back in LA, where he had lived before making the move back East. They both suffered through manic tendencies, both having to deal with the constant dependency of medication since their youth. It was one of the things that struck Craig the most with Andrew, he had someone he could confide in who was like him. The only other person was Ellie. "Yeah, maybe."

Andrew patted Craig on his shoulder, "You really love her, don't you?"

Craig nodded, "But it doesn't matter now -

"Of course it does." Andrew gave Craig an uncharacteristic serious expression.

Craig scoffed, "You're drunk."

Andrew nodded, "That may be, but I'm not stupid and the way I see it, and how I saw the two of you together... that's real, man."

Craig shook his head, "I don't deserve her." He kicked out his foot, watching the lights from the apartment above making shadows on the ground.

Andrew smacked his lips, "So what _do _you deserve? To cry on a street curb, mourning the loss of your possible soul mate?!"

Craig scoffed, "Soul mate?"

Andrew shrugged, "Hey, what do I know? I'm one year shy of thirty. I never had a relationship that lasted more than six months. I travel from one place to the next, not having anything to really call home but when I'm with you guys. But I know love when I see it." He watched Craig sniffling, grabbing his shoulder, "And what I saw in her eyes on that stage and whenever she was near you was love, my friend."

Craig shrugged, "I don't know."

Andrew stood up, "I know. You need to get the hell up from the gutter and go home."

"Go home?"

Andrew nodded, flagging down a cab, "Yes, go home. You're no fun when you're mopping around all pathetic and shit, so just go home. You have some thinking to do, anyway." He helped Craig stand and opened the door for him. "Just get some sleep and I'll see you in the studio at noon."

Craig nodded, "Okay."

Andrew took hold of Craig's shoulder once more, "And hey." He gave Craig an easy smile, "If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

Craig smirked, "Thanks." He waved, getting into the back seat and heading home.

* * *

Craig left his elevator, throwing his hat and shades on the table. He had such high hopes for that evening, all exits leading to being with Ellie, finally telling her that he had regretted every moment that they had been apart, knowing that he was to blame. He stripped off his shirt, throwing it across the room near the hamper and throwing himself on his bed. _What the hell was he going to do?_ Sure, what Andrew said was good and all, but how was he ever going to make things right? How would he ever redeem himself and make her believe he was worthy of her love?

As he listened to the cars drive by and the people on the street below, completely oblivious with their own worries and concerns, his mind drifted to a time when he had a chance and blew it royally.

* * *

_He had just made twenty-two, and had landed his first official U.S. Tour. It was very small scale still, touring around to different colleges on the East Coast. He was able to visit some friends back at home in Toronto and see the States. He had been with the record company back in Vancouver for three years, but after his first album had made large success, with his breakout hit, _My Window_, and _Red-Headed for Trouble_, the latter being about Ellie, he thought leaving it for something bigger was essential. After his contract ended, he and his second manager, his first seemingly corrupted by the business and had been untrustworthy for months, set of to find something more._

_With the new record company, localized in LA, he was exposed to a much grander scale of stardom, having much more resources than his allies in the North. Craig was getting more publicity than he could imagine with his new poeple putting him out there wherever possible. Within a year, his song, _My Window_, had become a radio favorite, getting radio play in major markets and had even made the rise on the _Billboard Charts_. Most of his songs were on the Rock charts, but _My Window_, gave him the edge to crossover to the Pop charts, which was requested mostly by fifteen year old girls. Sure, his fan base wasn't up to par to what he expected, but any fans were better than none._

_Eventually, with the success of his first hit in the States, reaching as far as #19 on _Billboard Top 100_, Craig had the exposure and means to headline his own tour. Finding out that it would be on the East coast instead of the West like he originally imagined, made all the difference. Not only had Craig's demographic had changed from tweens to college rock, but he would be in close distance to home, which he missed more than he would admit. _

_After his stint in rehab, he had made a promise to himself that he would focus on his craft, afraid of any temptation that relationships, long distant ones in his case, would have cost. He had been good to his word, having meaningless flings with girls threw passing, but never anyone he had a real connection with. He even had a brief fling with the elusive Ashley Corwin, but after several months of complicated phone calls and unnecessary fights, he decided that it wasn't worth the hassle, finally letting that part of his life bite the dust. Thankfully, they had both matured and had continued their friendship._

_It all changed when he got wind from Paige that Marco and Ellie were in New York. He had heard that Ellie had transferred to Columbia from his brief relationship with Ashley, but being in that close proximity with her again after his last appearance in her life was daunting. He had wanted to thank her countless times for saving him like she did. She pushed him in the right direction so many times. Because of her, he took the leap to starring solo, he want to rehab, facing his addiction head on, and he was able to channel his anguish into his music, knowing that she would support him with every endeavor. Seeing her would be wonderful, but he feared that he still wasn't ready._

_Being with her again matched all his expectations and even more. He had forgotten how funny she was or how easy they could fall into their playful banter, making light of each other's flaws, knowing that it was harmless. They roamed the city, Ellie, Marco and he and it felt that he could have a somewhat normal life, connecting with them as well as they were in school. Having something so close to what his previous life was comforting, but having Ellie involved at all made everything that more amazing. _

_But he couldn't ignore the quiet longing that hid behind Ellie's green eyes, her smile that seemed plastered on her face when he entered the room or how making her laugh gave him the greatest joy he ever known, more so than any nirvana he felt on stage. But he was plagued with the notion that he would never be worthy of her, fearing that he would mess things up like every relationship he had been in. Ellie had seen him at his lowest points, being there when no one would be and still she stuck by him. He wanted nothing more in the world than being with her, but knowing that he would constantly cause her pain would do him in. So... he gave her the excuse he gave to every other girl who battered their eyes, pleading to have "something more". He knew she deserve more than that, but she deserved for more than him. So when she stopped returning his phone calls, he understood that Ellie and him were through for good._

_After a year, his second manager had triple-by-pass surgery, later causing him to depart the industry due to his health, leaving Craig a free agent once again. After the success of his second album, he had decided to take a small tour, mostly on the West Coast, and than taking a break to find a real band. His search started shortly after his final gig in San Diego for a sold out crowd during the Coachella Music Festival. He had met several bands at the gathering, many of which were up-and-coming rock groups, and were buzz worthy. Craig had become really intrigued by a particular band, _Soul Punk_, who had a early British punk-rock sound, yet with the Californian sense of ease. He became enraptured with the bass guitarist, having to meet with him immediately. After talking to the guy, he found out that the band was on the skids, mostly because of the lead vocalist who wanted to pull a Thom Yorke and go solo for a while, going back to the band eventually. This only made Craig want the bassist for himself. Of course, that bassist was Patrick._

_After recruiting Patrick, he was on the hunt for the right drummer, someone who had that energy who could carry the lyrics to a place unknown, yet not stealing any thunder from the rest of the members. Patrick was all game for a change of pace, feeling that Craig seemed to understand music more so than any band member he had ever been with. It was when they both went to Chicago for the annual Lollapalooza Music Festival that they believe they found their X-factor. The city was abuzz with music, but it wasn't until they had came across an indie band from the area that blew the crowd away. They were on the bill a part of the growing indie rock circuit that was emerging from the Midwest city, and were one of the biggest attractions of the lineup. Craig was overwhelmed by the abilities of many of the bands, but it wasn't until he saw this band that he believed he found his drummer. After their performance, Craig and Patrick approached the drummer, talking about how they had been traveling the country, trying to find the last real remaining young artists in America, believing that he was one of them. Of course, the drummer didn't want to sell out, believing that _his _band had enough to get them through to the top._

_After months of searching for something relatively close to the talent they saw back in Chicago, Craig got a call from the elusive drummer who had set the standard. They discussed that his group had gotten close to a record deal, but their lead guitarist and vocalist had an overdose, dying shortly there after. It had been hard on the band, leaving them going their separate ways. He had felt terrible over the death, being close friends with him since childhood, but losing his music would have been more devastating. This news made Craig have even more respect for the guy, promptly asking him to sign with them. And Pete was the third member of the band._

_For several months, Craig had thought that three members would be enough, thinking that his music would fit perfectly with the accompaniment, but after writing several songs one night, after reading a recent article of Ellie's, who he had started collecting her published work around that time, had he thought that another member would do his music justice. He had met Andrew through the group sessions he had in LA, but had learned of his talent at a shindig one of the counselors were holding. When he had played the piano, Craig knew that he was the missing piece. Andrew and him had hit it off right away during their sessions for their mass knowledge of rock music, from genres to obscure cult hits. Knowing that he could have someone like him, someone he could connect with like he had with Ellie all those years ago was something he couldn't pass up. After all the music he had created and fans that he made, knowing that he had a rock to help him stand was something he lacked and needed. And knowing that he could be Andrew's as well only made it sweeter._

_During the evolution of the band, Craig had distanced himself from any real relationships still, not truly loving anyone the way he had cared for Ellie, and knowing that he would never amount to anything close to being worthy of her love, so he decided to focus on himself, making himself better for himself, and maybe if the fates allowed, he could be good enough for her. After gaining several _Grammy _nominations, coveting many awards including two _American Music Awards _and three _Juno Awards_, he felt like he had reached a point in his life where he could truly make decisions, allowing his karma to decide his path._

_So, when he saw Ellie after seven years of ignored calls, unanswered letters and silent rooms, he thought that the universe was finally paying him a visit. Never in all the time apart from her had he felt so complete, how he had never felt so alive and how he felt that hope was still alive and thriving. She actually seemed in reach, being able to finally tell her that he cared for her deeply, that being with her was going to a place he never that was possible and having her love was one of the greatest joys he ever known. He knew that she was the love of his life, knowing that their paths couldn't have crossed so much if it wasn't meant to be in the end, but knowing now that she had someone who took advantage and knew what true greatness she possessed, it was pointless trying to win her back. _

* * *

He sat up in the bed, reaching for the phone. He looked at the screen, seeing the time was after 2 am. It was way too late to call her, but he had to hear her voice, just to know that even if he could never know the contours of her skin in the shadow of the night or the whispers of her face touching his in the light of day, she was there, alive and breathing and her spirit still graced the Earth.

He dialed her number, hearing the first few rings before hearing a groggy, "Hello."

Craig listened to her breathing, knowing that it was creepy and weird, but listening to her faint breath over the line was like a beacon of hope. _It had to start somewhere..._

* * *

_And that's it for now. Now, as I stated before, I will be holding a ransom. I know, aren't I terrible? LOL. Well... you know what that means. Go forth, my children and write your pleads for me to continue. As always, I appreciate ever word I receive, but if you want another word from me, you gotta put forth the effort. _

_NOW COMMENCE THE REVIEWS!!_


	8. This is Not a Cliche

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Someone else does.**_

_A/N: Okay, people! You did it again, you made the ransom quota. Did I ever tell you that you people are insanely amazing... 'cause you are! Really, I didn't think that I would get this much response from this tale, mostly because I've never wrote anything in the fandom before. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing every chapter, you guys are just awesome! I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but so it goes..._

* * *

The following week passed agonizing slow, mostly due to the fact that Ellie immersed herself into her writing. She had always been a chronic workaholic, especially during times of stress, so the more distractions, the better. She had spoken to Marco nearly almost every day, most to her own reluctance for the minor breakdown she had after her last meeting with Craig. She had started a strict regime to not associate or dwell on anything Craig, her own form of detoxing. She had to grasp the concept that things were the way they were. She had to make a decision with her life: either fall back in love with Craig and receive the inevitable heartache or be with a man that loved her greatly having that security she had always needed.

What she thought about most was Brandon. She did love him very much, knowing that his love was unshaken and everlasting. He was faithful to her, he practically worshiped the ground she walked on, being the only woman that challenged him, giving him more substance he ever had in a relationship. He knew right away that Ellie was a force to be reckoned with, only making his attraction burn more. But their relationships had their flaws as well. For as long as she had known him, he didn't handle abuse very well. He couldn't comprehend the feeling of being on the edge, knowing the pain of wanting to hurt yourself, he only associated it with weakness. He always said what was on his mind, never holding anything back. It was one of the things that Ellie admired most about him. With her, she had always imploded, only releasing the rage at the last moment, crumbling. Being with Brandon, she learned to not keep it all balled up inside, allowing her to be more vocal. But she could never bring herself to tell him about her fading scars, her persistence on her nearly all long-sleeved attire or her stints in group therapy. She felt that if she removed herself from that person, the weak Ellie, maybe she would finally be able to heal and forget.

As she was strolling to meet Brandon for lunch on the Lower East Side, she walked by her favorite newspaper stand. It was silly that she held affection for the little shack on the street corner, but it was where she bought her first article in _Time Magazine_. She smiled fondly, thinking about how young she was back then, how much she was still raw by the pain and yet here she was five years later still coping. She didn't want to be this sad little twit, holding a torch for a guy she crushed on in high school, but the more she would dwell on her dilemma, the more it seemed much greater than that. Somewhere deep inside, she always knew that Craig would affect her life, in many more ways than one, but it was up to her to not allow it to happen anymore and simply accept her life decisions. She couldn't go through what she had all those years ago, feeling small and insignificant, going through weeks of unnerving temptation to hurt herself, but realizing that the change had to start with her. She couldn't wait any longer for him to change. She had waited for seven years and nothing happened, so as she glanced as the magazine rack, her eyes falling on the eyes that tormented her for years on the cover of _Spin_, she sighed and continued to walk.

* * *

After a week of nothing, no more midnight phone calls, no more coffee rendezvouses, Craig had decided to go cold turkey, immersing in music, the one thing that kept him steady through the undeniable sleepless nights, tortured nightmares and reluctant passing of time. He had always wrote incessantly during his peak manic moments, composing very dark and moody tunes that went far deeper into the rabbit hole than the public was ready for. Several of them he would tweak and eventually make radio-playable songs. One in particular, _The Moon Screamed Boo!_, eventually was nominated for a _Grammy_ and had won a _Juno Award_ for best Rock single of the year. It wasn't that his bi-polar condition made him feel inferior, only he would do his best to conserve or channel those moments, which had become less frequent over the years. He did what ever he could not to think about the inevitable, to think about the pain, to not think about her.

In retrospect, it was fair for her to give him some of the anguish he had caused her over the years, if only to hold on to a connection with her. He had been trying to give her space, not wanting to approach her about anything without letting slip anything she couldn't handle. He didn't want to scare her off, knowing that she was unattainable, but a life knowing that Ellie Nash would never be a part of was something he never wanted to go through again. So as he sat in the studio, listening to the chords that reminded him of her laugh, he closed his eyes, knowing that the chance would come.

* * *

She was across the street from her and Brandon's usual place, The Spotted Pig, which she had liked because it was so cliché with the history and myth, the celebrities who frequented it and the classic New York feel to it. She hated clichés for the most part, girl loves boy, boy loves girl and they live happily ever after. It all seemed like bullshit. Life wasn't like fairy tales that she never bought when she should have or something that seemed logical. Life was a series of illogical events, stringed together, making up a compendium of moments, some were good and some were bad, but never did they work out the way you wanted them to. Ellie thought about what her cliché would be, if it seemed plausible or even accurate. And as she crossed the threshold, seeing the man that loved her every day, it suddenly took form.

Brandon waved from their usual booth, smiling broadly, making Ellie feel suddenly ill. She was the cliché. Ellie Nash: Miss Doom and Gloom, Goth Chick, Punk Rock Princess... had she gotten soft? Had she lost her edge? The simple thought that all of this seemed real made her sick to her stomach. As she sat down, giving Brandon a weak smile, she could only utter, "I need coffee."

Brandon chuckled, "What else is new?" He nodded his head to the server, who placed a fresh cup beside Ellie.

Ellie drank it down, leaving it black, which she never did, but with her recent revelation, she needed the instant perk quickly. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she grimaced. "Hey."

Brandon smiled, "Hey sweetheart." He reached across the table, taking hold of Ellie's hand. "How are you?"

Ellie shrugged, "Been better." She drank the rest of her cup, feeling the server coming back to refill it.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, I know you've been working all this week." He smiled sympathetically, "It's just good to see you."

Ellie looked across the table, feeling slightly guilty. He loved her so much, but why did she feel slightly repulsed by him? She smirked, "It's good to see you too." She felt her stomach betray her statement, but she knew she meant what she said. Seeing him across the table, she was grateful. She had someone who loved her, what could be wrong with that? So what if she became a cliché, smirking at the thought that not wanting to be cliché was being cliché. She shook the thought away, smiling, "So, how did the pitch go?"

Brandon smiled, "It went really well. The company signed a four-year contract and everything."

Ellie smiled wider, "That's wonderful." She squeezed his hand. "I'm so proud of you."

Brandon took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you." He took a piece of bread from the basket, "So... how was your date with Craig Manning?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "It wasn't a date." She grabbed a piece of bread, biting into it.

Brandon chuckled, "Just pulling your leg. Jeez, relax."

Ellie smiled softly, "Sorry... we had a nice time but some of his band mates got drunk and we had to go to make sure he got home alright." Ellie felt her throat heat up, hating having to lie.

Brandon chuckled, "That sucks."

"Yeah..." She started buttering her piece of bread, anxiously waiting for her food to come. Brandon watched Ellie eat and gave a sigh. Ellie smirked, "What?"

Brandon shook his head, "Nothing..."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Say what you were going to say." She stopped eating and folded her arms.

Brandon sighed, "It's just... I wish I could hold your hand and feel a ring." He shook his head as he heard saw Ellie sighed heavily, "Sweetheart -"

She got the repulsed feeling again, "So, what... you can mark me as your property?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then, why?"

"Why won't you wear a ring? All woman like rings. Hell, they love them!"

Ellie sank deeper in her seat, "I'm not all woman."

"Well that's the most obvious statement ever." He chuckled, taking her hand once again, "That's why I love you. You're _not _likeevery woman. You have your own thoughts and morals and you have no idea how refreshing that is."

Ellie looked at him again, feeling the convulsion in her stomach fade slightly. "I know."

Brandon nodded, "I respect that you don't want to wear a ring, but could you at least let me buy you one?"

Ellie looked at her food that came sometime doing her small tirade. He always knew exactly what she wanted to eat, even when she wasn't sure. She knew it was small, but she liked that. As much as she didn't like to admit it, he knew her pretty well, and in that moment, she smiled. "You can buy me one, I suppose."

* * *

Craig left the studio early that day, wanting to visit Central Park for a little while. He had never liked it as much as Washington, but it had its charms. What he liked most was going to the pond. When he was here the last time, his sister Angie had been in town. She was going into her sophomore year of college that year, making Craig feel ancient, but being here, he could think about the second most important woman in his life. He smiled, dialing her number. After three rings, she picked up, "Hello, rockstar brother."

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"Nothing, just got out of class. My lit professor was being a butthead again."

Craig chuckled, "That sucks. So, how's school?"

Angie scoffed, "It's not getting any better, you know with Spring Break over with, everybody's freaking out because finals are right around the corner. Lucky you, you got to pass by that."

Craig nodded, "Yep, sucks to be you."

Angie giggled, "Shut up." She sighed, "Hey... uh... have you seen Ellie since... you know?"

Craig sighed, remembering that he had talked to Angie about seeing Ellie again, knowing that Angie really like her. He smirked, thinking that she was smarter than she bought on. "No, not since than."

Angie sighed, "Why not?"

"It's complicated."

Angie chuckled, "Everything is complicated with you. You're Craig Manning, of course it's gonna be complicated."

Craig rolled his eyes, "You're just a kid, you have know idea how complicated things were and are with Ellie."

Craig could hear Angie chuckling, "Look, I know I was a little kid when Ellie and you were best friends, but when you first got sick, she was the only person who was there all the time. Going to group, going to concerts with you, at our house all the time. She practically had her own chair at the dinner table." She sighed, "Besides, I like Ellie. She was funny and nice and I loved her hair."

Craig scoffed, "That was the best thing about her... her hair."

Angie sighed, "No, doofus. The best thing about her was when you were around her... you were my brother again. You didn't get upset that much anymore. You were fun again... you were Craig again. Ashley... Manny... neither one brought you back but her." There was silence on the other end until Angie sniffled slightly, "With her around, I wasn't afraid of you anymore. She made me have faith in you again. Someone like that, you can't let her slip away again."

Craig listened to his little sister, wise beyond her years. She was right. Of course Ellie was the one who made him be himself, not judging him ever for his flaws and shortcomings. She always made his disease a non-issue, something that didn't define him, just something that he had. He smiled, "Thanks, Ange."

"For what?" Craig could have sworn he heard her smile on the other end.

"For being the best little sister ever."

Angie scoffed, "You may be some big rock star, but you're so lame."

They both laughed, sighing, "Bye Angie."

"Later, Craig." He heard the click, and smirked. He felt like he lost his momentum over the best week, trying to deal with the fact that the one person who made him feel like normal when he was anything but was getting hitched, but after talking to Angie, he figured it wouldn't hurt to try again, glancing across the pond and seeing his chance closer than he thought.

* * *

Ellie had been walking into Central Park, wanting to have some space from the busy city for a little while. She had loved the energy and motion of New York when she first moved there, loving that she could walk down its street and lose herself amongst the crowd, but what she needed to find herself again, she settled for the not-so-quiet-but-less-noisy-than-Midtown Central Park to find some clarity.

It was the late afternoon, long after the nannies of the Upper East Side displayed their paychecks, pushing them sinfully in expensive strollers, chipping about the weather or the new investment benefit their employers were attending that evening. She liked the irony of the park most of all. It was such a beautiful park, with its lush trees and terrain, but behind the canopy of leaves, lied a wonderland of scandal and ludicrous ideals that appealed to no one but those who were privileged to know. So as she sat on the bench, waiting for Brandon to get some bread from the vendor to feed to ducks at the pond she liked, she smiled smugly, knowing she was above the superficial facade and embraced the ironic twist.

Brandon came beside, taking her hand into his, "Ready?"

Ellie smirked, glancing down at his strong hand, "Yeah. Let's feed the duckies." She chuckled, liking that she could feel like this with him. As they settled, she liked that she could be intimate with someone, something she wouldn't let herself be with anyone but Craig. When she was with Marco, they had their little quips about each other, always willing to make light of the situation. With Sean, she could be with him and not say a word, knowing that the silence would protect them. With Jesse, she could be sexy, causing it to be more physical than emotional, but appreciating it all the same. And with Brandon, they could be in their pajamas all day, reading the Sunday Times, knowing that they were content with only that.

It wasn't until she thought about the small and few intimate moments she had with Craig that made the difference. With Craig, it had been one moment after another, always seeming grander than the one before. She had witnessed so many big moments with him, almost over looking the small ones. She smiled, thinking about a small one that happened during "Their Summer".

* * *

_Ellie had been at Craig's all that afternoon, wanting to go to group with him later on that day. They ended up babysitting Angie, which was fine by her. She liked the little girl who had slowly seemed to distance herself from her big brother after his diagnosis. She watched the child color in her book, making the sky purple and the clouds blue, making her own little world with the help of Crayola. As she watched, she noticed Craig watching her too. _

_As Ellie read her book, she watched as Craig sat next to Angie, taking out a sheet of paper and beginning to draw. More recently, Angie had the habit to tense up n Craig's presence, afraid of when he might snap again, but this time, she continued to color, humming softly to herself. Before long, Craig hummed along with her, singing a song only the two knew. And as Craig reached over for a pink crayon, Angie passed it to him, smiling. Ellie watched the small moment, feeling her throat constrict with emotion. However, when Craig looked her way, she saw his eyes swimming with joy. _

* * *

She only had few quiet moments with Craig like that, moments that didn't consist with drama and angst, just small moments where they were happy in their own skin, which was a difficult feat for them both, and as she set her eyes across the pond, she saw him, sitting at a bench, watching her intimate moment with Brandon, suddenly wishing he would come across.

* * *

_That's it for now. I know this was short, but the next chapter will be much longer. And some surprises come up too. Until than, review my loves! _


	9. This is the Conflict

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Story of my life.**_

_A/N: I like this chapter a lot more than the last chapter, which is why I will be having another ransom. LOL. I'm so mean, I know. Anyway, thanks so much my faithful readers and I hope you like it as much as me. As always, read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

Ellie saw Craig across the pond, nearly choking on her own breathe. She indeed began to cough, "Ack!"

Brandon sat up, "You okay?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, um..." She looked across the way, seeing Craig was visibly concerned, "Uh... I'm gonna get some water."

Brandon chuckled, "You don't drink water."

"Of course I drink water."

"I've never seen you drink a drop of water."

"I always drink water."

"When?"

"When... I'm coughing."

Brandon laughed, "You are the worst liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back." She stood up and brushed herself off, "You want anything?"

Brandon shook his head, "Just hurry back or the ducks will run away."

Ellie scoffed, "Ducks don't run. They swim."

Brandon chuckled, "Whatever, Red. Just hurry back."

Ellie have him a mock snare and turned toward the small vendor cart. She looked across the pond but there was no Craig. As her stomach felt as if it were going to project through her mouth, she saw him in front of her. She gasped, "Craig!"

"Hey." He gave her an easy smile, making her feel weak in the knees entirely too easily.

She recovered by giving her patented death stare, "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?"

Craig shook his head, "I swear, I had no clue you were going to be here -"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Really? So... you just thought, 'Hmm... I think I'll take a stroll in Central Park, which I think is lame, and feed the ducks.'"

Craig chuckled, "What is wrong with you?"

Ellie gaped up at Craig, "What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_?" She shook her head, "Are you trying to torture me?"

Craig looked confused, "Wait... torture _you_? I'm not the one whose engaged."

Ellie shook her head, "I don't have time for this." She stalked over to the cart, "Could I have two bottles of water?"

Craig followed her scoffing, "You don't drink water."

Ellie spun on her heel, "I drink water! I like water, it's good and... and refreshing... and -"

Craig smirked, "Bland."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "You think you're so cute, don't you?"

Craig stood closer to her, "You tell me."

Ellie reddened cheeks betrayed her statement, "Shut up."

Craig smirked, "Those were strong words, Nash."

Ellie grabbed his elbow, pulling his behind a tree. She looked to see if Brandon was still at the bench, sighing relieved when he still was. She looked back at Craig, finding him closer than her liking, being able to smell his faint aftershave. She cleared his throat, "Craig."

Craig smirked, "Yes, darling?"

Ellie smirked slightly, "Shut up."

Craig put up his hands defensively, "Fine. Fire away."

Ellie nodded, "We're friends."

"I know."

"And I'm engaged."

"I'm aware."

"Okay, then." She crossed her arms, looking satisfied.

Craig chuckled, "You got that out of your system?"

Ellie spun her head, "What?"

Craig started walking, "Good. So now I can meet the lucky guy." He proceeded to walk past Ellie towards Brandon. "What's his name by the way?"

Ellie ran after him, grabbing his arm, "No!"

Craig turned, "What? I can't meet him?"

Ellie crossed her arms, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because... you can't."

Craig shrugged, "Sorry. 'Friad that's not a good enough reason." He nudged her aside, "Excuse me, I have a fiancé to meet."

Ellie pulled Craig by his arm, but it was too late. Brandon was walking over, looking worried, "Ellie...what's going on?" He turned Craig around, looking pissed, "Who the hell do you think you-" He stood frozen, being face to face with Craig Manning. "Oh... my God."

Craig smiled, "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand, "Craig Manning."

Brandon looked at Ellie, than back at Craig. "I... can't believe it's really you. You're... you're Craig Manning." He stood there, looking dumbfounded, "You, sir... are a God!"

Craig chuckled, "Um... thanks." He looked at Ellie, who was beat-red.

Brandon shook Craig's hand vigorously, "I am your biggest fan. I've been to every one of your concerts here in New York! I have like all your albums, man." Brandon smiled as if he was meeting Santa Clause. "I love you, dude."

Craig smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh, "I... uh... wow. Um... thank you."

Brandon grabbed Craig by the shoulder, "I have to buy you a drink, man."

Craig nodded, "Okay." They continued to walk while Ellie watched on in shock. Waking up from her reverie, she ran behind them, "Where do you think you two are going?"

Brandon looked at Craig and back and Ellie, "El... I'm taking Craig -" He looked back at Craig, "Can I call you 'Craig'?"

Craig shrugged, "Um... sure."

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, me and Craig are going for drinks. Come on, sweetheart. Let's have some fun."

Ellie rolled her eyes, following them slowly as the two men were laughing. Brandon grabbed Craig's shoulder, "This is gonna be awesome."

Craig turned back at Ellie, who seemed slightly less than pleased, smirked, "Oh yeah. Real awesome."

* * *

It was eight thirty on a Saturday night and the bar was filled to the brim with yuppies and hipsters alike. The trio were in a back booth, Craig concealed with his shades and skullcap and Brandon sitting across from him next to Ellie. They were throwing back shots, Brandon hanging on to every word Craig uttered. Ellie was leaning against the wall, wondering how the hell she had gotten into this situation. Just as the thought came to the surface, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her jeans. She nudged Brandon, "Hey, I gotta get out."

Brandon smiled, "Okay, me and -" he lowered his voice, "_Craig_ will just chat. Right, man?"

Craig gave Ellie one of his classic nonchalant smirks, "Oh yeah, buddy."

Ellie nodded, "That's fantastic. Excuse me." She stalked away, leaving onto the street, answering her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey you."

Ellie smiled, "Marco...hi."

"What's wrong?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Oh... I don't know? Maybe my fiancé is drooling all over Craig!"

"What!"

"Save me!"

"I can't exactly jump in the car, El."

Ellie scoffed, "What best friend you are."

"Hey missy. I'm not the one who decided to hang out with both her fiancé and her friend slash crush."

"I'm not crushing on Craig." She started twisting her hair around her finger, pacing.

"You are so pacing and doing that thing with your hair, aren't you?"

Ellie froze, "Don't do that!"

Marco chuckled, "Do what?"

"You know, that creepy psychic thing. It's weird and... really accurate."

"No, I just know you too well."

"Well... just stop it."

Marco sighed, "Where are you?"

"Outside of this bar on the Upper East Side." She watched as a few socialites stalked past, giving her the once-over. "There's all these Paris Hilton look-alikes walking around." She leaned against the wall, "I don't like it here."

Marco chuckled, "You don't like anything above the Hudson."

"Is that a bad thing?" She crossed her arms, "He's so happy."

"Who?"

Ellie sighed, "Brandon. He's treating Craig like some God or something." She watched as another couple walked into the bar, the guy giving Ellie a wink, sending a chill down Ellie spine, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"How much you drink?"

"Not enough."

Marco sighed, "Just relax. Let Brandon carry must of the conversation."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "That won't be difficult."

Marco chuckled, "Great. Just sit there, get it over with and go home."

Ellie nodded, "Okay." She looked through the window, seeing Brandon laughing at something Craig said, seeing the two look happy. "That sounds like a plan. Thanks." She smirked, "I redact the previous statement."

"Which one was that?"

Ellie scoffed, "You're the best friend I ever had."

"Of course I am." Marco chuckled, "You'll be fine, El. Just go in there and be yourself."

"Oh, right, That's worked great so far."

"Bye, Ellie."

"Bye, Marco." She hung up the phone, exhaling sharply and heading into the bar again.

As she walked toward her table, she saw the same guy from earlier, smiling her way, "What's up?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Please." She nudged him out of the way, heading back to her table. She tapped Brandon's shoulder, "Get out."

Brandon chuckled, "Someone's in a mood." He stood up and allowed her to sit back down. When he sat back next to her, he took her hand, "Craig was just telling me about when you joined his band."

Ellie's eyes widened, looking at Craig incredulously, "Really?"

Craig shrugged, taking a sip from his beer, "Why not? You were the second best drummer I ever had."

"Second?"

Craig nodded, "Well... Pete is a little bit better than you."

Ellie scoffed, "Please. I could totally cream him." She smirked, forgetting about her vow to Marco of letting Brandon do most of the talking. "I would totally school him."

Craig laughed, "That settles it. An official drum-off is in order. I have to schedule one immediately."

Brandon nodded, "Definitely. I have to see Red kill Pete at the drums."

Craig snorted, "Yeah, right. More like see Ellie cry."

Ellie throw a straw at Craig's head, "Ass."

They both chuckled, when Brandon stood up, "I'm gonna get another pint. Want anything guys?"

Ellie shook her head, "No thanks."

Craig nodded, "Another pint. Thanks."

Brandon smiled, "Definitely, buddy." He headed toward the bar, leaving Craig and Ellie at the booth alone.

Craig leaned his head in his hand, "Hey."

Ellie smirked, "Hello."

Craig scratched his head, sending his curls all over his head, "I like Brandon."

Ellie snorted, "Of course you do. He effing worships you."

Craig crossed his arms, nodding knowingly, "And... that's why you didn't want me to meet him."

Ellie was thankful for the darken bar, as her face reddened, "Shut up."

Craig shrugged, "Hey, just making an observation."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "You're such a jerk.

Craig chuckled, "Wow, Nash. Try not to be so sensitive."

Ellie sat up, "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Craig shrugged, smiling across at Ellie, "The view's not bad at all."

Ellie knew he must be a little tipsy, feeling her neck heat up, "Thanks."

Craig finished off his pint, "You're welcome." He continued to look at Ellie, giving her a strange yet suggestive expression.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With that weird look in your eyes. It's creeping me out." She scooted closer to the wall, trying to avoid his stare.

"Do you remember our hand signals?"

Ellie looked across the table, seeing as Craig looked at her intently, any suggestive expression wiped clean from his face, "Uh... yeah. Of course."

Craig chuckled, "God... I haven't thought about them in a long time."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, me neither." She twisted her fingers in her lap, knowing that she thought about their secret signals the other morning when she saw someone scratch their nose in the conference room during a meeting. The sudden flashback nearing caused her to have a giggle fit.

Craig smiled, "I miss those years... you know? When it was just us and the band. All we had to worry about was Trig homework and the new essay Mrs. Kwan would set." Craig looked across the table, causing a flock of butterflies erupt in her stomach. "I miss us, El... All the time."

Ellie watched as he opened up to him, feeling naked in the middle of the bar, "Brandon's coming back."

Craig blinked, looking at the bar as they both saw Brandon heading back toward the table. Craig turned to Ellie, "And than he said, "That's why we rock!" He proceeded to laugh hysterically, throwing a pleading look at Ellie.

Ellie caught on immediately, "Hahaha, that's hysterical!" She laughed even harder, watching as Brandon sat next to her.

"Funny story, huh?"

Ellie nodded, "Oh yeah." She looked at Craig, who gave her a wink that gave her goosebumps. "The funniest."

* * *

The trio walked out the bar around eleven o'clock, smiling as they headed out to the street. Brandon had his arm around Ellie, smiling from ear to ear. "This was the best night ever, dude."

Craig nodded, "Yeah, this was fun." He looked at Ellie, pulling down on his ear, causing her to snort.

Brandon looked down at Ellie, "What's so funny?"

Ellie looked up at Brandon, seeing his curious eyes filled with joy of the evening. She sighed happily, "Nothing, just an inside joke."

Brandon chuckled, "You have inside jokes and everything, huh?"

Ellie heard the tone in his voice, knowing he wasn't as nonchalant as he was leading on. She looked at Craig, who had picked up the tone as well, clearing his throat. "It was really a pleasure meeting you, Brandon." He glanced at Ellie before looking back at Brandon, "You're exactly the way she described you?"

Brandon snuggled closer to Ellie, "Well... I'm the lucky one." He gave her a quick peck on her forehead before turning slowly. "You take care of yourself, man. Maybe we can hang out again."

Craig shrugged, "Yeah, sounds like a plan." He looked back at Ellie, who smirked, "See ya later, Nash."

Ellie nodded, "See you around, Manning."

As Ellie and Brandon walked down the street, Craig watched them until they turned the corner, only wishing she was near him again.

* * *

Brandon took off his jacket, throwing it on the back of an easy chair. He walked into the kitchen, taking out a bottle of water. He chuckled, "You wouldn't have water here if I didn't buy it."

Ellie took off her jacket and hung it up int the closet, chuckling, "Shut up."

Brandon walked out the kitchen, heading toward her, "Did you see him in the park?"

Ellie stopped short, "What?" She felt herself start to shake a little.

Brandon sighed, "You don't have to lie to me. I just wondered."

Ellie turned around, shaking her head, "No."

Brandon nodded, "Okay." He unbuttoned his shirt, turning toward the bedroom. "I like him. He's funny." He chuckled, "He reminds me of you." He shook his head, "I guess that's why you were best friends." He looked at Ellie, as if he didn't believe her from before.

Ellie sighed, "What are you getting at?"

Brandon turned around, "I saw the way he looks at you, El."

Ellie crossed her arms, "And your point?"

Brandon threw his hands in the air, "Ellie... he's in love with you!" He stepped closer, "It's obvious he does, and don't act like you don't know it!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Brandon put his hands on his hips, "It means that this rock star, one I might add that I fucking worshiped before tonight, has the hots for my fiancé!"

Ellie scoffed, "You're being ridiculous."

"Really? Than explain what the hell was so funny before we left."

Ellie couldn't believe her ears, "What are you talking about?"

Brandon sighed, "You know, that whole signal thing he did with his ears."

Ellie snorted, "You can't be serious."

Brandon stepped even closer, "I'm completely serious."

Ellie shook her head, "I can't believe you're acting like this."

"Like what? Worried, maybe. Worried that maybe my fiancé is having doubts... maybe this asshole is putting the moves on my girl."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that you're acting... jealous."

Brandon folded his arms, "You're acting like it's a bad thing. Is it a crime to feel inferior to the man who brought back the art of songwriting back to mainstream America? He's fucking Craig Manning for fuck's sake, Ellie! You are his best friend! The world fucking loves the guy!"

Ellie walked up closer to him, "And what... you think I do too?!"

Brandon came closer to Ellie faster than she thought he would and she flinched slightly, causing Brandon to stop in his tracks. "Ellie..."

Ellie stormed back to the hall closet, grabbing her coat, holding back the tears that were forming. She reached the door as Brandon ran after her . "Leave me alone, Brandon." She slammed the door, running out of the building.

* * *

Craig laid on the tar pavement, looking up at the sky, seeing the few stars that were visible from the city lights. He sighed, watching a airplane fly above, flashing hints of red into the night air. Everything reminded him of her, even an airplane 30,000 feet in the air. Her laugh was still ringing in his ears, making his stomach hurt to no end and making him crave even a hint of her scent, a glance of her smile or the simple feel of her hand in his own. He fantasied about being with her, holding her, protecting her, and now having meet the elusive fiancé, he knew there was no competing.

He closed his eyes, seeing the pure love that Brandon had for Ellie in his eyes, the way he brightened when she entered a room and the way he seemed he was on top of the world just being near her. He felt terrible about the things he said to Ellie, the way he opening flirted with her, knowing that someone loved her. But as he thought about his own selfish acts, he thought about the glances she gave him. How her face reddened in his presence, not knowing he was aware of it or the way she smiled as he mentioned their special signals, knowing he thought about them only yesterday when Patrick sneezed, blinking his eyes.

It was worthless thinking about things he couldn't have or control. He learned that lesson a lot in his life, when Manny got pregnant and decided against having the baby. He learned the lesson when he Ashley decided not once but twice that they weren't meant together and now when he realized that the one person that he took for granted, the one person that got him the most, the one person he thought he could love more than he loved himself was officially gone forever, belonging to the arms of another. It took all of Craig's strength to not run through the streets, screaming, but as he heard the doorbell ring from his apartment, he headed down the roof stairs, walking down the stairs to the street entrance. As he opened the door, his breath was taken away.

"Hey."

Craig let a smile play in his lips as he saw the small frame of Ellie Nash, standing in his doorway. "Wanna come up?"

Ellie wiped her cheek, "Yeah, I could use a cup of coffee."

Craig opened the door wider, "You've come to the right place." As he saw her walk past, it took all his strength not to run through the streets, screaming.

* * *

_And that's it for now. I hope you liked this and as always, please review!_


	10. This is Just to Say

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Never have... never will.**_

_A/N: Okay, another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying this. If you have any ideas or questions, just visit my profile and drop me a line. I'll always respond. Hope to hear from ya, and as always, read, review, and enjoy!_

* * *

While Craig was in the kitchen, making Ellie coffee, she waited on the couch by the fireplace. She still had her jacket on, feeling slightly warm, but afraid to take it off. Before she knew it, Craig had returned with a cup of steaming coffee. She smirked, knowing he would make it just the way she liked.

Craig stood close by, eventually sitting next to her on the floor, reminding him of hours they would spend in his stepfather's garage, quoting Interpol and Radiohead, jamming along to their own beat, absorbed in their own universe where they ruled. He missed her so much, them being like this, where they could just pretend that the world outside didn't exist, only them. As he heard her softly breathing beside him, all he wanted to do was hold her and take away any pain she had. He was dying to know why she was here, but couldn't care less. She was here, with him, _not_ with her fiancé. He fidgeted a little, trying to see what she was doing when she sighed, "This is really good coffee."

Craig smirked, "Glad you approve."

Ellie nodded, "Oh yeah." She handed Craig the empty mug, laying back on the couch.

Craig stood up, "You want me to take that for you?" He motioned to her jacket.

Ellie looked up from her shoes, nodding and taking it off and handed it to him. As he filled the cup with more coffee, she turned around, watching him in his kitchen. It was oddly arousing, seeing him in the kitchen, watching something so intimate yet so natural. When he came back, he plopped down next to her, "So..."

"So..."

"Are you gonna tell me or -"

"No."

"Ellie -"

"I don't want to talk about it." She folded her arms, taking interest in her shoes for the second time that night. She watched him shrug, sighing, "We had a fight."

"No duh, El." He scoffed, "Did anything happen?" He gave her a look, suggesting something.

Ellie shook her head, "Nothing happened, okay?" She sighed, "I'm fine."

Craig looked at her for the first time since she stepped inside in his apartment, "Than why are you here?"

Ellie looked up at him, a small rim of tears starting to form around her eyes, "I just didn't want to be there." She scooted her legs up to her chest, looking like she did when she didn't want to talk after group.

Craig smirked at her form, remembering a time when being with him was her safe place, thinking she felt the same now. He sat back down, putting his hand on her knee, "Well, Nash. You always got a place here." He chuckled, relieved to hear her chuckling too.

Ellie sighed, "Thanks... for not pushing anything."

Craig turned to her, nudging her playfully, "Hey, what are best friend's for?" He wiggled his eyebrows, looking at her stomach.

Ellie looked nervous, "Don't you dare..."

"What?" He rose his hand higher, smiling deviously.

"Don't...you...dare, Manning?" Ellie started backing up more into the corner of the couch.

"I'm sorry... El. But it has a mind of its own... I can't control the hand!"

Ellie snorted, "That's the worst Vincent Price impression ever!" She laughed out loud as Craig attacked her stomach, tickling her until she shrieked, "Stop it!"

Her laughter caused him to laugh as well. They both ended up on the floor, holding their stomachs. Ellie threw her hair behind her back, "I can't believe you would tickle me."

"It did loosen you up, did it not?"

"I guess." She tucked her hair behind her ear, "I hate you sometimes."

"No, you don't."

Ellie snorted, "No, I don't."

They chuckled some more until Craig stood up abruptly. "I wanna show you something." He ran to another end of his loft, chuckling.

Ellie watched him, getting flashes of moments from their youth, Craig excitingly willing to show Ellie a new song or chord. She chuckled despite herself, feeling the anticipation of his surprise. Without a moment too soon, Craig came back, holding a CD case. Ellie smiled, "What is it?"

Craig stood in front of the couch, grinning, "I have in my hands... three, I repeat three songs that will be on my new album."

Ellie sat up, "Oh my God." She shook her head, "So..."

Craig nodded, taking his seat next to her again, "Yeah, I think it's our best work yet. Plus, these songs are even more great because they're featuring a collaboration of sorts with one of your favorite bands."

Ellie nearly lost her breath, "Who?"

Craig looked at her bright face, feeling himself urging to tuck her loose strand behind her ear. Stopping the urge, he cleared his throat, "Arcade Fire."

Ellie squealed, "Oh my God!" She snatched the CD from Craig's hands, "You worked with _the_ Win Butler." She shook her head, than nudging Craig hard, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Craig shrugged, "Sorry... it's just this last week..." He left the sentence end with the silence, which was always so comforting.

Ellie cleared her throat, "Well... let's hear." She handed Craig the CD, slightly grazing his fingers.

Craig felt the slight spark of her touch, shallowing, "Okay." He stood up, walking over to his stereo. "Well... there's some explanation. The first song isn't me at all. Arcade Fire did a cover of _My Window, _which is unreal. The second song is a cover of their song _Keep the Car Running_ from _Neon Bible_."

"I love that song!"

"I know..." He blushed slightly, "Anyway, the last song is a song me and Win wrote together, which was one of the most amazing moments of my life."

Ellie was shaking, "I swear, if you don't play that thing, I'm gonna scream." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Craig chuckled, "Easy there, Nash. Patience is a virtue."

Ellie snorted, "Shut up and play the damn thing."

"Your wish is my command." He pushed play, taking a seat on the floor by the couch, leaning on it. As the first haunting organ echoed through the room, Ellie scooted down, sitting next Craig.

* * *

As the final chord faded, Ellie shook her head, "That was amazing."

Craig shrugged, "I try."

Ellie looked up at him, slightly starry-eyed, "You never cease to amaze me, Manning." She chuckled, "When I heard the line in -"

"_The Silence Has a Voice_?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah... you know... the one that was like in the second verse, about running over bridges... was that a metaphor of your time -"

"In Australia... yeah." He chuckled, "God... Ellie, you scare me sometimes." He looked up from his glass of wine. "You always get it, don't you?"

Ellie shrugged, "I know you, I guess." She looked across the floor, finding it hard to breathe as Craig looked at her, watching her. She could feel the heat creep up her neck, forcing her to grab a blanket.

"You cold?" Craig crawled over to her, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders. He rubbed her back, his fingers catching strands of his hair, and feeling as if he was in ecstasy. She was here, with him. She was near him, close to him. He took the moment in, glancing and memorizing the small freckles that touched her cheeks, analyzing the golden flecks of her hair, blending into her mane of red. He took her all in, desperately denying the urge to hold her, feel her, take her as his own. He felt Ellie tense slightly, realizing that his hand was still on her back. He took it off swiftly, standing, "You want some more wine."

Ellie cleared her throat, "Yeah, sounds good." She watched as Craig walked away, still feeling the sensation of his touch on her back. She reveled in it, remembering only a week before, they were holding hands, running in a park and close to making out in a bar in the East Village. It seemed so long ago, when Craig didn't know about Brandon and they could pretend that the world didn't exist like always. They were experts at the art of denial, playing their silent games, hushed secrets, and hand signals.

As she watched Craig in the kitchen again, she stood up, skimming the many shelves filled with books. She smirked, looking at the different books he collected over the years, her eyes landing on a book she hadn't seen in years. As Craig came back with her freshened wine in his hand, she pointed to the book, "You still have the Rousseau?" She smiled up at him, taking the glass from his hand.

Craig smirked, "Of course."

"I can't believe you still have it." She shook her head, "I gave it to you after I graduated from Degrassi."

Craig shrugged, "It was a good book." He chuckled, "I read it six times."

Ellie looked over the rim incredulously, "Really?"

"Yeah. It was the best book I ever read."

"Good to know." She mused as she looked over the rest of the shelfs, her eyes landing on a binder with papers sticking out of it. "What's that?"

Craig looked up from the couch, jumping up quickly. He leaned him elbow on the shelf, trying to cover it, "Nothing."

"If it's nothing, than why can't I see it?" She tried to move around him, but he continued to block her view. She turned the other way, when he duck and she went back faster, grabbing the binder from the shelf. "Got it!"

Craig sighed, "Ellie...please don't look in there."

Ellie smirked, "Why not? Wait... is this a scrapbook?" She snorted, "Why, I wouldn't have guess that the all mighty and powerful Craig Manning did something so – dare I say it? _Girly _as scrapbook!"

Craig pleaded, "Don't okay? It's -"

Ellie held it to her chest, "This is so gonna harsh your street cred."

Craig chuckled, "Fine... nothing's gonna stop you anyway." He watched as Ellie sat down on the couch, looking down at the book. His stomach was a basket of knots, twisting and turning, holding his breath as he watched her look at the pages of his soul.

"What is all this?" She turned the pages, turning a deep shade of red, causing Craig to chuckle softly.

"What do you think?" He sat beside her, watching as she took it all in, every article she ever wrote, pasted together with different lyrics from songs in the margins. There were tiny notes in between the different inserts, his personal comments, highlighted passages he liked the most, even some corrections.

She brought her hand to her face, feeling herself shake slightly, "I can't believe you'd do all this... I mean... there's some stuff from the _Core_ in here." She looked up at Craig, feeling dizzy. "I don't know what to say."

Craig shrugged, "You don't have to say anything." He turned the page, pointing to an article, "This one's my favorite." He cleared his throat, " '_And it was not only the onlookers of the street watching him pass that made the difference, it was the hope that could be felt through the air that made his existence closer to God._'" He shook his head, "You make everything so real, so... natural yet so surreal."

Ellie blushed, nodding, "Well... it was the Pope. He is quite mystical."

Craig shook his head, "Yeah, but regardless, you could make a sheep herder sound interesting." He smirked as he heard Ellie chuckling beside him.

"I try."

"Shut up." Craig nudged her, causing her to laugh harder. He beamed, watching as she looked at the pages, immersed in its being.

"How long have you been doing this?"

Craig shrugged, "I don't know... four... five years?" He took a sip of his wine when he felt Ellie stand up, "What's wrong?" He looked up, seeing tears running down her cheeks.

"What are we doing?" She started to pace, shaking her head.

Craig stood up, "What are you talking about?"

Ellie stopped, looking Craig straight in the eyes, "I'm tired playing this cat and mouse... thing with you. I can't -" She froze, hearing her phone buzz in her jacket pocket.

Craig walked over to her jacket, taking out the phone. He saw the small screen, lighting up the name Brandon and scoffed, "You tell me what you're doing?"

Ellie gaped at him, "What I'm doing?"

Craig nodded, "Yeah... I'd like to know why you came to my home at twelve thirty at night, crying and knocking at my door." He chuckled, showing Ellie her phone, "It's because of him, right? He yelled at you and you come running here to me. Good ol' Craig will bail me out! Good ol' Craig will put me back together!"

Ellie stepped closer to him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Craig shook his head, "Us, El! Us!" He chuckled some more, "You blow hot and cold and I don't know where you're going to go next!" He tossed her phone across the room, it landing somewhere near the couch. "_I'm_ tired of playing these games with you, El!"

Ellie stepped even closer to him, "_You're _sick of playing games?" She shook his head, "I'm not the one who left town! Left me! I'm the one telling you to run after your dreams and you go running around with some piece of ass so you don't have to have something real! I'm not the one who constantly hurts the people who loved him... who hurt me." Ellie slid down the wall behind her, shaking like a leaf.

Craig watched her crumble, seeing her reach to her wrist when he lunged toward her, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her small frame shake in his arms, sobbing as he soothed her. "I'm here. I'm here."

Ellie pulled away from him, trying to stand up, "How do I know?"

Craig stood up, looking in her eyes pleadingly, "Know what, El?"

"That you're gonna be here. You've said these things, told me things and every time you do, I fall for the bullshit after bullshit, always hoping... praying that this would be the time you'll actually care, that you'll actually mean it. That this will be the time that you'll look around and notice... realize I'm here... hopelessly waiting for you." She walked over to the fireplace, wrapping the blanket around her.

Craig watched her, feeling his heart break as he saw a fresh tear fall on her face. He walked over to her, sitting next to her. "I don't know."

Ellie scoffed, "Of course." She shook her head, "I don't know why I even came here." She stood up again, walking toward her jacket.

Craig felt his anger raise up in his chest, aching to be unleashed. He stormed toward her, spinning her around, "Why did you come here?"

Ellie scoffed, "No clue." She chuckled, "I ask myself the same question almost everyday."

Craig looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Ellie laughed out loud, "You don't get it, do you?" She shook her head, "You can't be that stupid."

Craig threw his hands in the air, "Well then, Nash. Please... enlighten me!"

Ellie grabbed her jacket, stalking toward the door, "I have to go." She opened the door, not looking back.

"Do you love him?" Craig stood stock-still, watching as Ellie froze by the door. He walked across the place, closing the door.

Ellie turned around, "What are you doing?"

Craig looked at Ellie, seeing her small frame, sighing, "Do. You. Love. Him?"

Ellie folded her arms, breathing out a faint, "Yes."

Craig scoffed, "Really?"

"Yes!" She stood there, glaring up at Craig defiantly. "I love Brandon."

Craig shook his head, crossing his arms as well, "I don't believe you."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Fine, don't believe me." She turned toward the door again, "I really have to go."

Craig ran around the couch, "Tell me you don't love me."

Ellie froze again at the door. She turned slightly toward him, another stray tear forming along her eye. "What?"

Craig smirked, "You heard me, Nash." He walked closer to her, taking his shaking hand to her cheek, brushing away the fallen teardrop. "Say you don't love me."

Ellie trembled at his touch, closing her eyes, "Why?"

Craig chuckled, "Because you can't."

Ellie opened his eyes, "I -"

"I love you." And there it was. The words hung in the air, filling the room with a warmth that hadn't existed until that moment. Ellie had only heard those words from him eons ago, when they were still fresh from high school drama, denying their pleads for help and confused by the world that was real, not their own. She couldn't comprehend the words, not from him. It was as if he was speaking a foreign tongue, and she didn't know how to translate. The only word that seemed to be clear in her head was doubt. "What?"

Craig smirked, "I love you, Ellie Nash." He took a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear, holding her face in his hands. He smiled down on her, certain he never saw anything more beautiful. He chuckled, "I love you so much." Before he knew what took over him, he found his lips on top of hers.

Ellie felt his soft lips, finding herself lose any thoughts or doubts or consciousness, only knowing that she was where she wanted to be. And as their kiss intensified, she felt Craig lift her in the air, pushing her against the closed door. He removed his lips, leaving a small trail down her collarbone, kissing every place yet undiscovered. She let down her guard, she let him enter her sanctum, and she didn't care.

As he lifted her in the air, all he wanted was her simple presence around him. Her scent, her laugh, her hot breath on his lips, not wanting it to ever end. And as he laid her on his bed, feeling her hands through his hair, he knew that nothing could top this euphoria. Craig smiled over her, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

Ellie chuckled, "Me neither." She closed her eyes as Craig slowly stroked the frame of her face. She giggled.

Craig snorted, "Was that a giggle?"

Ellie blushed, "It's been known to happen from time to time." She chuckled as Craig grazed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She felt herself blush, watching as Craig looked at her hungrily. Before she could say another word, he kissed her gently on her lips, lowering her downward. She giggled again, feeling Craig kiss her collarbone and between her breasts. "So... is this what's it's like to be taken by Craig Manning?"

Craig smirked, sitting up slightly. "You bet it is." He took her hands, kissing them both, before looking at her arms. He felt Ellie tense up slightly, knowing she was aware he was looking at her fading scars. A pang in his chest vibrated, unsure if any were inflicted because of him. As he skimmed the scars with his eyes, he kissed every scar, planting his cure all over them. "I love you." He kissed her again, "I love you." He kissed her again, "I love you."

Ellie smiled wider than she had in a week, "I love you, too." Without another thought, she giggled to her heart's content. "I love you."

Craig nodded, holding her in his arms, "I know."

* * *

_And that's it for now. And let me assure you... this is hardly the end. Muhahahaha!! So, if you want to see where it goes from here... write a review! - MrsBigTuna_


	11. This is The Way Things Are

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I own my thoughts and ideas and...(cough)Jake Epstein(cough)**_

_A/N: Wow, people! I guess I kept everyone smiling and satisfied...that's what she said. LOL. I'm so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys this one as well._

* * *

He blinked up at the ceiling, seeing the early Sunday morning shine through the window. He sighed, absorbing the quiet few moments in the beginning of every day, those first few seconds when he didn't know where he was, who he was or have a care in the world. He simply existed and that was enough. With a subtle turn to the left however, he saw Ellie soundly asleep and it all rushed back. _It wasn't a dream. She's really here. She's here... with me._ His chest swelled with love and affection for the red-headed bed mate, never feeling more content as he did in that moment.

He scooted closer to her, smelling the subtle scent of her shampoo. He couldn't place the smell, maybe vanilla or jasmine, but he knew it was his new favorite scent. He closed his eyes again, wrapping his arms around her, afraid that if he couldn't touch her, she might fade away.

* * *

She blinked up at the unfamiliar nightstand, feeling a slight panic shoot down her back. _Where the hell am I? _She sniffed her pillow. _This isn't mine. _She looked down on her sheet. _This isn't mine._ She looked around the room. _Where am I?_ Before she moved another inch, she felt an arm cloak itself around her waist, and a body spooning her from behind. She heard a small groan and her heart began to race. _It wasn't a dream. I'm here... with him. I'm really here._ Despite her small fright, she sighed relieved, indulging her deepest desires, surrounded by the smell of Craig, and held together by his love.

She snuggled closer to him, feeling his fingers on her bare hip. She felt the many calluses on his digits, trying to memorize the sensation of them all, knowing that they created songs of his soul, the music of his heart and the melody of his life. She intertwined her hand with his, afraid that is she didn't, she might float away.

* * *

Craig watched as she was now facing him, watching her breathe, her chest raising and falling, knowing she was alive. He sighed, until he saw her stir slowly. She blinked her eyes and he saw a look of gratitude in them. He chuckled, "Hi."

Ellie snuggled deeper into her pillow, "Hi."

Craig reached out to her arm, tracing her silhouette with his pointer finger. He chuckled as he felt tiny goosebumps appear. "Morning."

Ellie smiled, "Morning." She sniffled a little, sitting up, "What time is it?"

"Nine." He smiled as he saw her sit up completely, her hair catching the ray of the sun.

She grimaced, "Shit... I missed church." She looked at Craig for a reaction, smiling when she saw him grin toothily. She nudged him playfully, "I'm a very spiritual person."

Craig nodded smugly, "Oh yeah, sure. You were definitely calling a higher being last night."

Ellie slapped him with the pillow, "Ass!"

Craig shrugged, "I'm just stating a fact."

Ellie blushed, "Shut up." She shook her head as she saw Craig pull up some pants.

Craig watched from across the bed, seeing her smile and knowing this was the only way to live for the rest of his life. "You hungry?"

Ellie's smiled faltered slightly, "A little."

Craig chuckled, "No worries. I can whip you up anything. Um... eggs... bacon..."

Ellie snorted, "When did you learn how to cook?"

Craig shrugged, "Well... I took up cooking I guess..." He scratched the back of his head in thought, "I guess after rehab.

Ellie blinked, "Oh... sorry."

Craig scoffed, "Why?" He chuckled, "After everything, I took a break for a while, stayed with Joey and Angie... thought about everything and everybody... a lot about you." Ellie blushed. "Yeah... so Joey taught me how to cook." He chuckled, "Story of my life."

"Riveting."

"Very." He walked back to the bed, planting a sincere kiss on Ellie's temple, "So... is that a yes on the eggs?"

Ellie watched him cross the room, wearing nothing but a pair of faded Levi's and heart shuddered, "Am I a bad person?"

"What?"

"I feel like a bad person." She stood up, throwing her black tee over her head, scrambling for her pants. "I am such a terrible person."

Craig watched her as she stuffed her feet in some boots awestruck, "What are you doing?"

Ellie continued to scramble around the room, "I have to go." With that, she left the bedroom, heading toward the front door.

"Ellie!"

She spun around hastily, "I have to go."

Craig felt like his legs were going to collapse. There she was, a sea of wrinkled clothes, smelling of jasmine and his cologne, and he couldn't hate her, not even if he tried to. She couldn't be leaving, not again. "Are we back there... again?"

Ellie let a single tear escape from her right eye, "I'm sorry."

Craig scoffed, continuing to stand in his doorway to his bedroom. "You're sorry. For what, exactly? Making love to me and telling me you love me or that you're going?"

Ellie began to shake as she held her jacket in her hand. She felt her stomach turn to acid, feeling as if she could melt to oblivion right there. "I have to go." She turned around, trying to reach the door again without having to look into his eyes again, hating herself.

Craig ran after her, turning her around. He looked down at her small frame, holding her arms and trying to figure out what changed. _Everything was perfect. Everything was good._ "Back to him? Why?"

Ellie continued to cry, "I'm engaged... I love him."

Craig folded his arms,"Really... I saw pretty different last night."

Ellie scoffed, "Look at us... we're always fighting!"

"That's what we do! We yell and we scream and cry... but," He took Ellie's hand. "I want to do that for the rest of my life... I want the yelling and the screaming and all of you... every day because I know a life without you in it is worthless." He sighed, cupping her face with his hand, "Because I love you."

Ellie looked up at the figure before her, knowing she had to make a move. She stood on her toes, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. "Goodbye." She made another turn, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Craig watched her as she left, not being able to move. _What had gone wrong? Why did she go?_ He sat on the couch, seeing his scrapbook on the floor. He took it in his hands, not really sure what to do. He thought about ripping it up, possibly burning it. What else was he supposed to do? He put his heart on the line so many times these past few weeks, trying to make her stay, trying to prove himself to her, trying to make her believe in him again. And as soon as it was there, as soon as it seemed so real... it was gone.

As he looked at the pages, the time and effort to make every word she created, every sentence from her mind seem attainable, he closed his eyes. He knew what they had was real. He knew that she loved him. He knew that they could get through this, like everything else. He held the book to his chest, not knowing exactly what to do next, but knowing that he would keep the book, only if it was just that.

* * *

Ellie walked down the stairs, feeling disoriented and confused. _What the hell was she doing? Why was she leaving?_ It took all her strength not to run back into his arms, but was that really what she wanted. She felt her stomach turning and twisting, a vicious cycle erupting within her. Their relationship was a constant struggle of fear and pain. They were both creatures of pain, either given or self-inflicted, constantly fearing a resolution or end. She didn't know either to shit or go blind, every move seemed to need an explanation and the explanation needed a reason. Just as she thought her legs were going to give way, she felt her phone vibrate. Seeing the name on the caller ID, a smile found its way on her lips.

She flipped the phone open, "Your timing is impeccable."

"You're just now realizing that?"

Ellie chuckled, despite herself, Oh Marco..." She felt a new round of tears start off again. When did she suddenly turn into such a wimp?

"What happened now?"

"Give you one guess."

"Oh Ellie..." There was a small pause until Marco sighed, "So...was it as big as we all imagined?"

"Marco!" She blushed, rolling her eyes, "Shut up."

"You little slut. I knew Craig and you were bound to happen, but I didn't think it would happen when... you know?"

"Marco!" She scoffed, "What has gotten into you?"

Marco sighed, "Sorry... crazy night, still wired. Guess I can say the same about you."

"Shut up!"

"Fine, so where are you? In the bathroom?"

"No... I left."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'Why?' I thought you'd be proud of me."

"For leaving the only other person on this planet whose as stubborn as you?"

Ellie looked at her phone in confusion, "Wait... didn't we have this conversation a week ago."

Marco sighed, "Yeah... but the truth is... you and Craig are made for each other." He chuckled, "Every time you talk about the guy, you voice seems lighter, your whole mood changes. The truth is... you're more like yourself with him."

"But you like Brandon. You _love _Brandon."

"I do. Brandon's a great person. He loves you and cares about you, but... you're not Ellie when you're with him."

Ellie finally felt her legs collapse on a bench, "Why are you saying this now?"

Marco sighed, as if he was shrugging, "Believe it or not, I know who the real Ellie Nash is... ans she wouldn't like the person she's become." He choked up slightly, "I miss her... all the time, and the only time I see a glimpse of her is when you were with Craig."

Ellie shook her head, "But you said that Craig hurts me."

"He does. He has this hold over you like no one else." He sighed, "He has he ability to break you like no one else, but at the same time, he can put you back together. With him, the real you shines through. You're the Ellie that I grew up knowing, who loves music and isn't afraid to speak her mind, who's a force to be reckoned with. I miss her terribly and knowing that it takes Craig to bring that you back from wherever you've been, I'll take it."

Ellie felt another rush of tears, "Why are you saying all this?"

Marco chuckled, "Because I know Craig too. And I know that with you in his life, he can finally be the person he was meant to be. He can truly be whole and the both of you can heal together."

Ellie nodded, feeling a strong pull to give her phone a hug, "Come to New York. You haven't been here in months."

Marco chuckled, "How about next week... after the heat dies down a bit."

Ellie nodded as she started walking to her apartment, "Yeah... sounds like a plan."

* * *

Craig stared at the phone, debating to make the call or not. He knew that he crossed enough lines in the past few weeks to guarantee a special place in hell. But as he felt another flip in his stomach, he decided he was experiencing his own form of hell. It had been over an hour and nothing. _Why was it taking so long?_ _Why hadn't she called?_

Without another thought, he lunged at the phone, dialing the number by memory, praying that he would know an answer. Before the third ring finished, his light voice rang in Craig's ear, "Hello?"

"Marco! How's it going?"

Marco chuckled on the other end, "Your timing is impeccable."

* * *

Ellie watched as he elevator rushed past the other steely doors, creaking as it made its way to the top floor. With a final conk, she pull the doors open and walked to her door. She shook slightly as she put the keys in the lock. With a final swift, she opened the door, seeing the late morning sun reach the far corners of her loft.

She stepped inside completely, closing the door behind her. But as she turned toward the kitchen, she heard a cleared throat across the room. "Hi."

Ellie looked over at Brandon, feeling the return of the acid in her stomach, "Hey."

* * *

_I know... a short chapter. I hope you liked it and don't hate me. There will be about three more chapters tops, including an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. You guys are amazing! Please review!_


	12. This is How It Goes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I'm simply borrowing it for a little bit. Borrowing.**_

_A/N: Okay, people. We're in the final haul... just a couple of chapters left. I know... sad, but all good things come to an end. With that, the next chapter._

* * *

Ellie watched as Brandon stood up and walked towards her. She thought he was going to slap her the night before, but she was almost certain he would then. She breathed in deeply, prepared for the worst when she was ambushed by a hug. She opened her eyes, nervous and scared, wondering if he had gone daffy over the course of their separation. _Why was he hugging me?_ Before her thought was complete, he let her go, seemingly unsettled. He grabbed her chin and smiled, "I forgive you."

Ellie looked taken off guard, "Um..."

"I forgive you for leaving in the middle of the night, and I forgive you for running to him, and I forgive you for whatever you did last night... I'm just... I'm just happy you came back." He took her hand again, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted and I wouldn't blame you if you went to him, but you came back... to me."

Ellie watched this man before her, wondering how the hell had she end up with him. She took a moment before she spoke again, thinking back on what Marco said. _She really had changed._ As she looked at the man she considered spending the rest of her life with, she felt as if all the regret and shame and remorse suddenly vanished. "You don't know me at all, do you?"

Brandon looked at Ellie in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Ellie chuckled, shaking her head, "You have no clue who I am... at all." She felt like laughing, completely bewildered by her startling revelation.

Brandon shook his head, "El, of course I know you... I love you."

Ellie stopped smiling, giving a defiant glare, "No, you don't know me. All you know is a manifestation I allowed you to know, creating it for you so you could look at me, wanting desperately to open up, but you never wanted to or just ignored the real me."

Brandon sighed, "Then tell me... since I don't know, who the hell are you?!"

Ellie pushed her sleeve, revealing her arm to Brandon, "This is me." She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. "This is Ellie Nash."

Brandon looked at her arm in terror, as if he were seeing it for the first time, "Ellie -"

"Look at me!" She rolled up her other sleeve, "This is who I am, Brandon... A cutter."

"But you stopped. You don't do that anymore... you're... you're perfect."

"Perfect? You call _this_ perfect!" She scoffed, "I'm not a princess you think you have to rescue!"

"I know..."

"I'm not sure that you do." She looked down at her scars, feeling a gratitude to them all. "You can't accept this!"

"Because it's not you... not anymore!"

"But it is me!" She walked up to him, throwing off her jacket, "I'm always going to be a cutter."

"But you're better. You don't do it anymore."

"That doesn't mean that they're aren't days where all I want to do is cut. It's who I am."

Brandon tried to hold her, "But I can fix you."

Ellie pushed him away, "I don't need fixing!" She stepped away from him, her face as red as her mane. "You don't get it, do you?"

Brandon threw his hands in the air, "What's to get?" He sighed, "You hurt yourself once upon a time... but you've changed."

Ellie nodded, "You're right. I have changed, I'm someone I don't even recognize... or care to know." She folded her arms sighing, "I don't want to be fixed... I just want you to accept it... accept me."

Brandon shook his head, "Of course I accept you."

"Really?" She chuckled, "There's days when you look at me and I feel that I repulse you... like looking at my... What did you call them to your father?" She nodded, "Ah yes, my war wounds." She scoffed, "If that's acceptance... I don't what is."

"Don't judge me, Ellie!" He folded his arms, "How did I know that you had a... condition?"

"You never asked... you never wanted to know... know me...ever!" She paced slightly, "You talk about marriage and wanting to put a ring on my finger... but how could you when you can't accept the most important thing about me... what defines me!"

"Those... scars don't define you. They're a part of your past."

"No they're not! They're my past, present and future." She looked down on them, "It's a constant struggle, one I fight everyday. I have to fight not to take a knife, or a razor to my arm. Every single day. But I don't." She sighed, "That doesn't mean the urge still isn't there."

Brandon looked at her, disoriented, "Did you ever have that urge with me?"

Ellie didn't look at him, "In the beginning... when you wouldn't look at them. I wanted a way for you to look at me completely..." She chuckled, "I thought if I did, you might finally accept it."

Brandon seemed startled, not knowing what to do next, "Ellie... I had no idea..."

"No you didn't." She scoffed, "You didn't try... never once."

Brandon looked at her pleadingly, "I was scared, okay!" He turned toward the window, "I didn't know what to do, to comfort you, to make whatever those scars were to you disappear..." He turned toward her again, "I just thought that if I pretended they weren't there... maybe we could move past them, and leave them in the past."

Ellie looked at Brandon, unsure of what to say, "But I'm tired of pretending." She chuckled, "I've played pretend my whole life, pretending my home life wasn't unstable, that not having my father at home didn't do permanent damage, that this..." She showed her arms to Brandon again, "That this wasn't me anymore." She smiled despite herself, "But it is me." She looked around her apartment, "This isn't me..." She looked down at them again, "This is."

Brandon looked at Ellie with new eyes. He stepped closer to her, taking her hand. "I love you..." He sighed, taking another hand to her face. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever met... but I think I'm seeing you for the first time." He looked down at her scars, seemingly terrified, "I was scared of them... you know?" He chuckled, "I saw them and I thought... I could make it so that she never would ever do it again. I thought I could be the one to fix you.. to heal you... but I'm not that person." He let go of her hand and walked to the other end of the apartment. "When I saw the two of you last night..." He chuckled, "I never saw you so... alive. You seemed like you were this person that I always heard about but saw in person." He looked up at her, "He seemed to... get you, more so that I ever could. Even that silly little hand gesture, he could make you smile brighter than I ever could." He sighed again, seemingly shaken, "Craig can heal you... not me."

Ellie watched as he seemed to crumble, realizing she had a hold over him, like Craig had a hold over her. She didn't want to cause him this pain, not like she endured, so she let her guard down, walking into his arms. She let him hold her, knowing he never would again. She thought about the person she was with him and how he changed her, like all her other lovers. He let her forget that she was damaged, let her pretend she could be someone else, but she was tired of pretending, she wanted something real, and as they both pulled away, she knew it wasn't in these arms. Her salvation rested in another. And as she let him hold her, she wanted to think that she was allowing him to let go too.

Brandon looked down at her again, "You love him, don't you?"

Ellie simply nodded. She watched as he took her left hand, scrutinizing her ring finger. "I never bought you a ring." He made a face, "It doesn't suit you."

Ellie chuckled, "You really are the nicest person ever."

Brandon shrugged, "Always been my problem." He smiled down sincerely at Ellie, "I'm gonna miss you." He hugged her one last time, "But if he breaks your heart... I'll kick his ass."

Ellie nodded, "Okay." She watched him walk toward the door. "I'll get all my stuff out by tomorrow."

"Okay." She felt an urge to stop him, knowing that a part of her did in fact love him. For the most part, sans his insecurities, he was good to her. He did love her, he just didn't know how.

He took his key off his ring, leaving it at the small table by the door. He gave her one last glance, trying to remember her, a mental snapshot, before opening the door. He breathed out a faint, "Goodbye." Without another moment passing, he was gone.

All at once, she plopped down on the chair, feeling as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. "Jesus Christ." She chuckled, looking at the pool of leather that was her jacket, remembering another who seemed to like the same thing. "Oh boy."

* * *

Craig sat on the couch, smiling as he heard Marco recap on Ellie. It had been years since the two chatted like this. Craig had forgotten how funny he was and how he had a knack of knowing everything. If it were anyone else, Craig would have found it repulsive, but with Marco, it just seemed right. He chuckled, "So, she's just as stubborn as ever then."

Marco chuckled, "Oh yeah." He sighed, "But she seemed to have gotten lost over the last few years."

Craig looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Marco was silent for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what to say. "She's changed... not a lot to the point where she is unrecognizable, but... there are times when I can't figure her out... and it terrifies me."

Craig nodded concerned, "Has she... you know... been talking weird or something." He sighed, "Like she wanted to..."

Marco was silent. Craig felt his throat constrict slightly, "Marco -"

"Not recently. I mean... about a week ago... she seemed distraught... mostly about you." Marco sighed, "Craig... you and I both know how much Ellie is affected by you."

"I know."

"I know you know but... you have to understand, I love that woman. She is the most important person in my life. I would take a bullet for her in a heartbeat, no questions asked. She's my sister, my best friend, the love of my life and all I want is her happiness." He sighed, "And I know that her happiness has and will always rest with you."

Craig was taken aback by how candidly Marco was being. "I love her, Marco." He chuckled, "She's the most important person in my life too... even if I wouldn't admit it to myself."

Marco seemed to be smiling on the other end, "Than you know what you have to do."

Craig nodded, "Yeah." He sighed, "When are you coming back to New York? I have to see you, man."

Marco chuckled, "I promised Ellie that I'd come down there next week... after everything with you guys settled some."

Craig smirked, "And you know for a fact that we'll be blissfully together by next week."

Marco laughed, "What can I say? I know you both... no matter how insane I think you two are and how demented the both of you put on to be... I know everything will fall into place the way it should be."

Craig rolled his eyes, "God, Marco. When you put it that way, you make us seem so blasé... so... cliché."

Marco chuckled, "Well, honestly... if the guy finally gets the girl, what would you call it?"

Craig paused for a moment, thinking of the perfect metaphor, "Tragically unoriginal."

Marco snorted, "And how is that any different from cliché?"

Craig shrugged, "Saying it's cliché is so... cliché."

They both chuckled, relieving both of the tension that rested on the their friendship over the years. Craig chuckled softly, "I've missed you, man."

Marco chuckled along with him, "I've missed you, too." They were both quiet, consuming the common notion that they were friends again, and both relieved.

Craig broke the silence by standing up, "Hey... I want you to hear something. I let Ellie hear it and she loved it."

"Oh God, that's never a good sign."

"Hey! We were in the same band."

Marco chuckled, "I was in it mostly for the free food, like Spinner."

Craig laughed out loud, "Ah man... what ever happened to that guy?"

Marco chuckled, "Last I heard, him and Jimmy Brooks are still best friends. Jimmy is an attorney for the disabled and Spinner owns a security company."

Craig nodded, "Sweet." He chuckled, "Remember when me, you, Spinner and Sean went joy riding to see that concert?"

Marco laughed out loud, "How can I forget? I thought I might have had permanent brain damage from Spinner's toxic fumes from his ass."

Craig snorted, "Oh yeah." He heard the door knock, waking up from his reverie. Walking toward the door, he chuckled, "We gotta get together sometime, the whole old gang."

Marco chuckled, "You sure you have time for us, Mr. Rock Star?"

Craig scoffed, "I always have time for my pals." As he opened the door, he saw her standing there, a small duffel bag on her shoulder. Without a thought, Craig spoke into the phone, "I have to call you back."

Marco snorted, "So much for time for your pals." He clicked off as Craig dropped the phone on the table. He looked at her, seeing that she didn't seem hurt or anything. He let the sight of her standing there take over his senses, trying to remember this moment when she came back to him for good. "Hey."

Ellie hitched up her bag, letting a smile play on her lips, "Hey yourself."

* * *

_And that's it for now... The conclusion will be up tomorrow night and on Sunday, the epilogue. This has been a wonderful ride and I want to thank all of my reviewers who have consisting brought a smile to my face with every new chapter. You guys are the reason why I updated so quickly and made me want to make this a really great story. Thanks so much. You all are completely and totally awesome!_

_If you're interested in any other works of mine, be sure to visit my profile and poke around. And to make sure you know when another one of my stories are being updated or something new, alert me or add me to your Favorites list. _

_Again, thanks for everything. _

_Yours truly, MrsBigTuna _


	13. This is Our Life

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own this story, that's it.**_

_A/N: And so it goes... the conclusion to our fine tale of two lovers. After this is a short little epilogue, which I think is ends all the strings up nicely. Without further adieu, the next installment._

* * *

Ellie stood in front of Craig's door, looking at the number and finding a smirk on her lips. _She was really doing this. She was really here... at last._ Before she knocked the door, she thought about her journey getting to this moment.

* * *

_She looked at the leather jacket on the floor, taking a glance around her apartment and finding herself misplaced amongst her belonging, feeling as if she didn't belong. She looked at a bright yellow pillow on her red couch, laughing, "When the hell did I buy this catastrophe?" She threw it across the room, looking at her other paintings and furniture and realizing that none of it seemed to be her at all. She sighed, following back into the only thing she seemed to like, her easy chair she bought for the very apartment she was standing in. "I think I have to move out."_

_She walked to her closet, opening the aura of brightly colored outfits, discovering outfit after outfit of clothes that belonged to a different Ellie, the one she was with Brandon. She chuckled as she pulled them off the rack, one by one, finding the act cathartic. After throwing away half of her wardrobe, she smiled contently as she saw her dark jeans, her black tees, her leather boots she adored from years ago and her beloved leather jacket. She knew she couldn't walk around with clothes from yesteryear, but it was nice to see something that resembled her. And as a beckon of hope from the back of the closet, she saw one of her prized possessions: her drumsticks. _

_She took them out of the bubble wrap she put over them when she moved in two years before. Back than, she wore her black with pride, telling the world at twenty-six that she kicked ass and knew it. She smiled, knowing she put them away with her other mementos of Craig, giving them a chance to breathe life back in them. She had thrown all of them in the box a week before during her detox of him, trying to grasp for straws or some answers, knowing it all along. She went through the box, seeing the many CDs and demos she collected over the years, smiling at announcement she cut out from newspapers, magazine covers she couldn't resist but keep, pictures from the past. With one final swoop, she took the box, stuffing it into a black duffel bag, grabbing a few extra tops, pants and jeans, throwing them inside. She took a blazer, so she'd have something for work the next day, but knew she'd most likely call in sick. She looked at the disaster that was her bedroom, walking out and closing the door. It was as much her as her former life was, knowing that she was turning a new leaf, and a new life._

* * *

She took a deep breath, knocking the door. She heard Craig inside, chuckling, which caught her off guard. She fumbled a little, feeling awkward, which she hated, and trying to figure out what to do with her hands. Should she put them on her hip? Maybe one on a hip? Should she cross her arms? Maybe play with hair? _No... that's stupid._ She heard the door open, doing what she did best, play it cool. She nonchalantly hitched up her strap, giving him the casual stare, knowing that she was struggling to keep her ridiculously, sickeningly happy grin from her face as she saw his utter surprise. _God, had she loved those eyes._

Craig gaped slightly after hanging up the phone, "Hey."

Ellie tried to remember his face, his smile, his eyes in that very moment, knowing he was just as incandescently joyful as she. She tried to play coy, but her voice betrayed her, "Hey yourself."

Craig chuckled, "Wanna come in?"

Ellie nodded, "I think I could do that." She chuckled as she crossed the threshold, feeling a sense of gratitude that she could walk at all. As she heard Craig close the door, she spun around, "Craig-" Only being caught off by his lips.

Craig smiled into his kiss, hearing her bag hit the floor. They both got caught in the moment, holding one another as long as they could until they both need air. After the moment came, Craig looked down at her, finding himself not being able to not hold her. "Sorry... I just -"

"It's okay." She smirked despite herself, "I was kinda hoping you would do that." She chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Did I just sound really cheesy just now?"

"Extremely." He let go of her, giving her a thoughtful look, "So much in fact, that I'm not sure if I was right about you."

Ellie hid her smile, deciding to play along, "Really?" She kicked her bag into the corner, taking off her jacket. "Hmm... that's a shame."

Craig watched her take a seat on the couch, knowing she looked at home. "What's a shame?"

Ellie shrugged, "I don't know. I mean... I was willing to do some very, very, _very _naughty things to you. But I guess that's over with."

Craig chuckled, liking where this was going, "_How_ naughty?"

Ellie felt the heat creep up her neck, "Um... well... very naughty."

Craig snorted, "You suck at talking dirty."

Ellie scoffed, "I'm sorry, man-whore. Remind me to talk notes from the master." She proceeded to do a mock curtsy.

Craig grabbed his chest, "Ouch, Nash." He plopped down next to her, "You just massacre guys, don't you?"

Ellie smirked, giving him the Ellie eyebrow, "I suppose. I just don't know any other way to be."

Craig nodded, "I guess that does seem about right. When in doubt, kill." He nodded, "Seems reasonable enough for me."

Ellie watched him laugh, completely transfixed on his presence. _Had any of this happened? Is any of this real?_ She closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her cheek, knowing it was real indeed.

Craig pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her back, "So, Nash... you gonna stick around?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, I thought about it." She looked up at Craig, "If that's okay with you of course."

Craig nodded, "Oh yeah. I mean, I said it before..." He looked down at her meaningfully, "There's always a place for you here, Nash." He held her closer, breathing her in, "Right here."

Ellie let him hold her, feeling for the first time since that morning that she really belonged. She had traveled the world, met amazing people and made life-long friends, but it wasn't until that moment, with her few valued belongings, the Sunday afternoon sunlight shining through and her head on his chest, did she ever feel at home, she was finally home.

* * *

Craig felt her in his arms, replaying the conversation with Marco in his mind. He cleared his throat, "El.."

Ellie sat up, smiling softly, "Yes, darling?" She chuckled until she saw the seriousness of Craig's expression. "What's up?"

Craig sighed, "You're not a bad person."

Ellie chuckled, "What?"

Craig grabbed her by the face, looking into her eyes, "You're not a bad person."

Ellie blinked, "Why are you -"

"You're not a bad person... and I want you to know that I will never think that of you." He let go of her face, beginning to intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Why did you say that?"

Craig shrugged, "Because... I know what a good thing is, and good things don't happen to bad people." He chuckled, "That's my logic, anyway."

Ellie shook her head, "I still don't understand." She looked at Craig, trying to find an answer in his face.

Craig looked back at her, smiling, "I guess what I'm trying to say is... breaking up with Brandon doesn't mean your a bad person."

Ellie chuckled softly, "I think I kinda figured that." She sighed, "Besides... it wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"How so?"

Ellie shrugged, "Well... there's this guy who keeps popping up in my life every few years, bringing along some baggage and interesting stories... always good for a laugh."

Craig smirked, "Sounds like an interesting guy."

Ellie nodded, "Oh, he is. But for some reason, which still hasn't been determined, he finds his way to get under my skin."

Craig shook his head, "Yikes... sounds like a jerk."

"Oh, he is that too." She smirked, "But I've always had a soft spot for the bad boys." She chuckled, curling up closer to him, "I guess he just had a way with me."

Craig held her tighter, "So.. whatever came off this guy?"

Ellie shrugged, "Last I heard, he ended up getting the girl." She smiled up at him, "Who saw that coming?"

Craig shook his head, "Not me."

Ellie shook hers as well, "Me neither. I guess some people are just lucky."

Craig thought about all the things in his life, the way his childhood played out, how his disorder affected him, the music he wrote and how it affected the world, thinking that maybe he had gotten lucky in some aspects, but as he held Ellie in his arms, knowing that this was only the beginning, giving luck all the credit seemed unfair. "Maybe so."

* * *

Ellie followed Craig into the bedroom, carrying her bag, "Isn't it appropriate for the guy to carry the luggage?"

Craig scoffed, "Nash, you've known me long enough to know that I do nothing that's appropriate.

Ellie nodded, "That figures." She paused when Craig opened up the top two drawers of his dresser. "I get two."

Craig smirked, "Why not?"

Ellie placed her clothes from the bag, smiling as she put them inside. Craig chuckled, "Do you own anything that _isn't _black?"

"Nope..." She shut the door, "Not anymore."

The chuckled as they walked back into the living room, plopping back on the couch. They both sighed, full of contentment and joy. This was it, it was finally here.

Craig chuckled, "Now what?"

Ellie shrugged, "Beat's me."

Craig sat up, "You hungry?"

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, take out sounds good." They both smiled, feeling optimistic and finally free.

* * *

_That's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't want another angst ridden chapter, just a simple one, solidifying that they were in fact together. YAY!! Let me know how I did buy the only currency here, reviews!_

_The epilogue will follow, which will be up tomorrow! _

_Until then, MrsBigTuna_


	14. This is The End

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I didn't say it, I disclaimed it.

_A/N: This is it, folks! The final countdown... the big finale... the last chapter of this epic journey that is Crellie. Two weeks ago, I started this fic with this ending in my mind. I pretty much had a few things I wanted to happen and a few changes occured, but this ending has always been the same. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I and I will miss writing this story. Again, thanks to all the reviews, alerts and small little friendships I've made. You guys are seriously awesome beyond words. Without further adieu, the epilogue..._

* * *

**One Week Later...**

The Saturday afternoon sun seemed to shine brighter on the unseasonably warm April day. Children could be heard screaming down the street, playing games of tag and running through their urban playground. This was New York, a city that was as vibrant as the people, as alive as the stories and as welcoming as the bright sun above. It was a clear sky, only speckles of clouds, nothing but the sun and the city. In short, it was the perfect spring day.

To the untrained eye, this was like any other day, nothing special but the attire you were allowed to wear. But if you looked across the street, you would find three people, one who seemed to be partically skipping down the street, smiling from ear to ear, another with fiery red hair with a appreciative smirk on her mug. And last a rather tall one, walking aimlessly with the woman's hand in his own, neither here or there, just present. They seemed to be content in their stride, not on a journey or a pilgrimage, just accepting their present state. As they walked to the corner bistro, you could almost see the twinkle in the taller one's eyes as he looked down at his companion's smile. The shorter one pulled the couple along, leading them to their seats.

As their meal progressed, you could hear small snippets of the conversation. The shorter man laughed as he told them about his trip, "I swear, the old bag was swerving in and out of the road. I had to drive up next to her to see if she was alseep."

The redhead laughed out loud, "Did you honk your horn?"

"Of course I did. But then all the other cars started honking their horns at me."

The taller one snorted, "Typical." The others laughed as well as their food arrived. Without caution, the redhead stole several fries from the taller one's plate, smiling coyly as he took some of hers.

The shorter one pointed, "Why are you eating each other's fries?"

The redhead shrugged, "It's more fun." She proceeded to take a handful from the shorter one's plate. "See?"

The taller one laughed, tossing back the remainder of his own fries, "Yeah... you really need to keep up."

"Apparently." The shorter one hovered over his plate, smacking the redhead's hand as it made it's way across the table. "Don't even think about."

The redhead crossed her arms, "Yours are gross anyway." She smirked, looking at the shorter one eat. "You need to relax."

The taller one wrapped his arm around the redhead, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. The shorter one scoffed, "I think you guys are relaxed enough."

The redhead shrugged, "I guess you're right."

The taller one took a fry from the redhead's plate, getting a well-deserved nudge in the side. He chuckled, "Real nice, Nash." The shorter one laugh as the redhead through a fry at his head, causing an uproarious laughter, touching every cresent of the street.

The readhead simply smirked, sighing, "I think I may not come back to work... ever." She snorted as she looked at her two counterparts reactions. She shrugged, "I'll miss Alice, but the work..." She made a thoughtful expression, It's good, it's just so..."

"Boring."

"Bland."

"Not you." The taller one nudged her, "You could write for anything... do something fulfilling... or more like you."

The redhead shrugged, "I suppose I can return the call I got a few days ago from my pal with _Rolling Stone_."

The shorter one squealed, "You really suck, you know that."

The redhead nodded smugly, "I know." She leaned back on the taller one's shoulder, letting a giggle escape. She widened her eyes, finding the other two chuckle at her slip.

The shorter one smiled, looking at the couple in front of him, "I'm glad I came down here. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

The taller one snorted, "Missed what?" He proceeded to give a wink, causing the shorter one to chuckle some more.

The redhead looked back and forth at the two, seemingly puzzled, "Did I miss something?"

The shorter pointed at his chin, "Yeah, you got a spot of mustard right there."

The redhead chuckled, "Thanks... ass."

The shorter one nodded, "It's my job."

The trio chuckled some more, enjoying one's company and finding the Saturday sun a blessing in disguise. The other patrons hadn't a clue they were in the presence of a journalist, a rock star or a social worker. All they saw was a redhead, a shorter gentleman and a tall guy in shades.

And that's all they needed to know.

* * *

_That's it! Thanks again to all the people who read this story... you guys are insanely awesome. And for my unsung readers out there, tell me how you liked it. It's your last chance! A big thanks to the ones who did._

_I have a few more Crellie stories up my sleeves and a couple of one-shots, so if you have any ideas or suggestions or just want to talk, swing by my profile. I'll always respond to the best of my ability! Also, to find out exactly when I'll update on new stories featuring this couple, be sure to alert me or add me to your Favorites. _

_I always try to end my stories with a quote so this one is from the last line in the final song the Beatles recorded together. It's an awesome quote, one of my faves._

_And in the end  
The love you take  
Is equal to the love you make._

_Yours Truly, MrsBigTuna_


End file.
